It's A Love Hate Relationship
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: Due to her mother's cancer,Kagome's forced to live with her cousin Miroku in America. When she meets Inuyasha,Miro's roommate,it's immediately a love/hate relationship. Love to hate him. Hate to love him. Will love blossom or will their hate grow? I/K&M/S
1. Meet The Rommate

**Chapter**_** One:Meet The Roommate**_

* * *

><p><em>(Author's Note:Hi guys! This is my last new story,until I finish some of my other ones..I wasn't gonna start this one,but the idea kept coming back to me,so here we go!)<em>

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I also do not own any rights to any of the songs I may or may not use. So,noone can sue me!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

ON WITH THE STORY! (:

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked through the front door. I hated school. It was hell. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I walked upstairs to my mother's room.<p>

"Momma?"

I walked inside and she smiled.

"Kaggies. Just the girl I wanted to see."

I smiled and walked over to the bed,sitting in the rocking chair beside her bed. I tried to spend as much time with her as I could. She had found out she had cancer two months before. Unwilling to let us watch her die,she planned to send us away and go into the hospital. Souta had went to live with a paternal aunt,but I had stayed. I wasn't going to leave my mom to die alone with strangers.

"What's up Momma?"

"Kaggies,you're such a good girl. I love you so much and I wanna thank you for devoting all the time to me that you have,but I can't watch you do it anymore."

"Momma,what-"

"Stop. I want you to listen to me."

I nodded.

"Kagome,I'm not doing good. I can't watch you giving up everything for me. A mother's job is to give up everything for her kids. It's not the other way around sweetie. I know you don't mind it,but I do. Souta's been gone two months,and I miss him like crazy. It's been wonderful having you here,but I'm happy he's not here to see me like this and you shouldn't have to do it either. You're going to stay with Miroku."

"What? No! I'm not leaving you Mom! I won't! No."

"Kagome,you don't have a choice. Miroku has already agreed. I've payed for you a plane ticket to America and arranged for him to pick you up at the airport. You're going sweetie. That's all there is to it. No arguments please. Momma can't handle them."

I hung my head because I knew I'd been defeated. I hugged her and tears threatened to pour from my eyes. I tried everything I could to hold them back,but they broke through as I heard her give a tired sigh and stroke my hair gently.

* * *

><p><em>*A Week Later*<em>

I sighed as I looked around the airport. Miroku was supposed to meet me by the baggage station. I spotted him and walked over.

"Miro?"

"Kaggies?"

He rushed up and hugged me. I smiled.

"Been a while,huh?"

I nodded. Miroku and I had been inseperable as kids,but that ended when auntie Sakura decided to move to America. We tried to keep in touch,but eventually lost contact. We hadn't seen each other in ten years,and hadn't talked in nine.

"Sure has. How've you been?"

"Ehh. Been as good as I can be. I'd ask you the same,but with auntie Kaori,I figure I'd just seem like a dick."

I giggled and he smiled. Miroku had always been the family comedian. He never met a stranger. Every new face was a new chance to make someone smile.

"Other than that,I've been good. Thanks for half-ass asking."

He laughed and looked me over. I was wearing tight,dark,blue jeans;a tight,black tanktop;and knee-high,black,leather boots. I wore no make up and my midnight black,wavy hair hung freely. I took the oppurtunity to do the same. He was wearing baggy,black jeans;a baggy,purple t-shirt;and black Converse. His black hair was pulled into a rat's tail at the nape of his neck.

"Ready?"

I nodded and collected my luggage,as I followed him to his car;which was a black Lamborghini with purple flames down the side and a solid purple hood.

"Wow. Nice car,Cuz."

He smiled proudly.

"Thanks. She's only a year old."

We seated ourselves in the car and drove away. Thirty minutes later we pulled into the driveway of a brick,three-story house. We pulled into the garage and exited the car.

"Welcome home Kaggies."

I smiled half-heartily and helped him carry my belongings inside. I didn't have the heart to tell him this would never be home. We walked up the stairs,to the second floor. When we reached the end of the hall,Miroku opened the door on the left.

"Here ya go."

He smiled as I looked the room over. It had a big,canopy bed;a huge,mahogany desk complete with a brand new laptop. NMext to the bed,sat a night table with a slim phone and shiny alarm clock. In the corner,was a huge stereo and next to it was a door. I looked at my cousin questioningly.

"Open it."

I walked over and opened the door. It was a humungous walk-in closet!

"Directly across from it is your personal bathroom."

I glanced in the direction he spoke of. To complete the room a 70 inch plasma flat screen tv sat at the foot of my bed.

"Wow! Miro,this is amazing! Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem,Cuz."

He smiled and suddenly,a question striked my mind.

"How do you pay for all of this?"

"Remember Mushin?"

I nodded. Old man Mushin was Miroku's maternal grandfather.

"Well,when he passed I got everything. Turned out he had a fortune saved,and another in the basement. He collected fine wines. I sold some of them,but kept all his favoriters. Not to mention a few of my own favorites."

He smiled and I nodded.

"Well,I'm gonna go to the grocery store. Want anything in particular?"

"No thanks."

He smiled and left,leaving me to the gloomy deed of unpacking.

_*An Hour Later*_

I sat on the foot of the bed as I looked around. I had just finished unpacking and had to say,I was very satisfied with the room. I heard footsteps on the stairs and stood,walking to the door.

"Back so soon?"

I smiled as I looked up. I was surprised to see it wasn't my cousin standing in front of me.

"Miss me already? How cute."

I looked the guy over. He was about Miroku's height,and looked to be Miroku's age,but was slightly more athletic built than Miroku. He had piercing amber eyes and shiny silver hair that hung freely. On top of his head,he had the cutest dog ears. It took everything in me not to rub them.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Inuyasha Takahashi and I promise,you'll never forget it."

"Someone's a little sure of himself."

He looked me over and smirked.

"What are you smirking for?"

"You know you're cute and feisty. I like that. I give it a month before you're throwing yourself at me. Tops."

"Me? Throw myself at you? You're such an arrogant egotistical maniac!"

"News flash,Cupcake. It's not being arrogant whenit's the truth."

He walked into the room across from mine.

"I'm gonna shower,so later. That is,unless you wanna come with."

I scoffed,rolled my eyes,and retreated into my room. I slammed the door for emphasis. Outside,I heard him laugh before closing his own door.

_'I don't know who the hell this guy is,or who he thinks he is,but how dare he! Like I'd ever throw myself at such an arrogant jerk! Or wanna shower with him..please!'_

I shuddered slightly at that last thought. No thank you. I layed back on my bed and began to drift into SleepyLand.

_*Five PM*_

"Kaggies. Wakey wakey!"

I moaned as I felt someone shaking my foot.

"Come on Kagome! Wake up."

I opened my eyes to see my cousin standing at the foot of my bed.

"Miro. Leave me alone!"

"Come on! It's dinner time!"

I sat up at the mention of food. I was starving!

"Okay,okay. I'm up! Only because you mentioned food though."

He laughed.

"Whatever it takes."

"So,what's for dinner?"

"Steak and baked potatoes."

"Yummy! Race ya!"

I raced him down stairs to the kitchen,just liek we'd always done when we were kids. Of course,I beat him.

"Ha! Beat ya! Will you ever win?"

"One day little cuz."

I groaned. He knew I hated that.

"Only by two years!"

He laughed and began setting the table with the food. I sat down and stared. It looked so good! I began eating.

"Roku. What is that smell?"

I stopped,mid-chew. Appetite officially ruined. Putting my fork down,I turned to look at Inuyasha standing in the doorway,leaned against the wall. He wore no shirt and a simple pair of black sweat pants. His hair still hung freely.

"Steak."

Inuyasha walked over and sat down across from me.

"Hi Cupcake."

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"I see you two have met?"

"Not really. I introduced myself,but she seems to be unaccustomed to reciprocating."

"Wow,I'm surprised you can use big words! For your information,had you not been so arrogant,I would have reciprocated."

"Again,it's not arrogance when it's true,Pumpkin."

He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like you."

"Likewise."

"Be nice! Yash,meet Kagome Higurashi,my cousin from Japan. Kaggies,meet Inuyasha Takahashi,my roommate and best friend. Please,if you two can't get along,just fake it!"

I groaned and Inuyasha smirked. I returned to my food,not quite as hungry as I'd been before. After dinner,Miro invited me to go to a party with him and Inuyasha,but I politely denied. They left and I cleaned the kitchen,then went to my room. Deciding to shower,I rummaged through the closet and disappeared into a land of comforting steam. Twenty minutes later,I emerged. Tired from the days events,I layed down and once again entered SleepyLand.

* * *

><p>(Author's Note:I know this is really short,but it's only the first chapter and I was dieing to get it up tonight! So,leave me a review and lemme know whatcha think!)<p>

:)

-Crayzee Bubbles-


	2. New Peeps

**Chapter**_** Two:New Peeps**_

* * *

><p><em>(Author's Note:Okie dokie. I'm really feeling excited aboout this story. So,without further ado,here's chapter two!)<em>

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I also do not own any rights to any of the songs I may or may not use. So,noone can sue me!

_Quick Reply To My Reviewers:_

Tears of the Moon 17:Thanks so much for your review! I hope this is soon enough. (: I'm really glad you liked it.

TheRealInuyasha:Thanks so much for your review! I hate it..I'll get writer's block on one story and get a new idea,then I forget about the other story. Lmao..then I have upset reviewers..which is no good! (:

Inu-'SIT'-lovekag:Thanks so much for your review! Lmao. The guy I used to have a serious crush on told me that. I was like,"Whatever..you're not that cute!" It was a lie..lmao. (:

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

ON WITH THE STORY! (:

* * *

><p>I blinked rapidly,as I looked around my room. Glancing at the clock,I noticed it was about three in the morning. I walked downstairs to get a glass of water. Just as I finished,I heard the front door open and someone stumbling inside. Curious,I walked into the livingroom to see Inuyasha. He looked completely trashed and seemed to have trouble standing on his own. He smirked.<p>

"Morning Cupcake."

"Are you trashed?"

"Who are you? My mother?"

I rolled my eyes. Even when he was wasted,he was a jerk.

"Where's Miro?"

"Too drunk to drive. Stayed at Nakumora's."

I assumed Nakumora was the friend that had thrown the party.

"Looks like it's just me and you,Doll Face."

I rolled my eyes again and walked toward the stairs,stopping when I heard him fall. I looked back to see him on the floor by the sofa. I sighed. I couldn't just leave him there. I didn't like him at all,but it wasn't in me to leave someone alone like this. I walked over and helped him stand.

"I got it. I can do this."

I looked at him.

"Please,if it wasn't for the sofa,you'd be on the floor again."

I hooked an arm around his waste,with the other around my shoulder,and lead him toward the stairs.

"You know,I make it upstairs all the time without you. I could do it again tonight."

"Inuyasha,stop being so stubborn!"

He looked at me.

"I see what's going on here. You just wanna be near me."

I stopped and looked at him with a fierce glare. We were near the top of the stairs now,and it took everything I had not to let him go and watch him roll down them.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was brought up well,but if you really want me to leave you,I'd be happy to return to my sleep."

He wobbled and his amber eyes lit up with realization.

"Fine."

I assumed this was him agreeing to let me help him. I lead him to his room and layed him on the bed.

"Thanks for the help,Princess."

"Whatever."

I turned and walked to my room,shutting the door behind me.

_'Why do I have to be so damn nice? And why did Miro have to leave me alone with this bastard? Fml. This blows.'_

I layed down,but couldn't sleep. I turned on the stereo and 'Riding Solo' by Jason Derulo filled the room. This was one of my favorite songs. I had began liking it after I broke up with Hojo,my ex-boyfriend from Japan. He had been so sweet. He never had anything but sweet comments. He tended to me when I was sick. He comforted me when I was hurt. He laughed with me when I was happy. He'd share all of my experiences with me. However,he was so protective. Protective boyfriends are nice,but he was like too protective in a creepy way. Not to mention,kind of clingy. I layed there,listening to the words.

_Yeeeeeyeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
><em>I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, <em>  
><em>I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,<em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm riding solo, <em>  
><em>I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo.<em>

_Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight, finally doing me and it feels so right, oh,_  
><em>Time to do the things I like, <em>  
><em>going to the club everything's alright, oh,<em>

_No one to answer to, _  
><em>no one that's gonna argue, no,<em>  
><em>And since I got the hold off me, <em>  
><em>I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah,<em>

_Telling me to get my shit together _  
><em>now I got my shit together, yeah,<em>  
><em>Now I made it through the weather <em>  
><em>better days are gonna get better<em>

_I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,_  
><em>I'm so sorry but it's over now, <em>  
><em>the pain is goooone,<em>

_I'm putting on my shades _  
><em>to cover up my eyes,<em>  
><em>I'm jumpin' in my ride, <em>  
><em>I'm heading out tonight,<em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm riding solo, <em>  
><em>I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.<em>  
><em>I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, <em>  
><em>I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.<em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm riding solo, <em>  
><em>I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.<em>

_Now I'm feeling how I should, _  
><em>never knew single could feel this good, oh,<em>  
><em>Stop playing miss understood, <em>  
><em>back in the game, who knew I would, oh,<em>  
><em>So flex how I spread my wings, loving myself makes me wanna sing, oh,<em>  
><em>Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,<em>

_Telling me to get my shit together _  
><em>now I got my shit together, yeah,<em>  
><em>Now I made it through the weather <em>  
><em>better days are gonna get better<em>

_I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,_  
><em>I'm so sorry but it's over now, <em>  
><em>the pain is goooone,<em>

_I'm putting on my shades _  
><em>to cover up my eyes,<em>  
><em>I'm jumpin' in my ride, <em>  
><em>I'm heading out tonight,<em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm riding solo, <em>  
><em>I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.<em>  
><em>I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, <em>  
><em>I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.<em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.<em>  
><em>I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo<em>

_yeah it's like S... O... L... O... _  
><em>S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O...<em>  
><em>Living my life and got stress no more,<em>

_I'm putting on my shades _  
><em>to cover up my eyes,<em>  
><em>I'm jumpin' in my ride, <em>  
><em>I'm heading out tonight,<em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm riding solo, <em>  
><em>I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.<em>  
><em>I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, <em>  
><em>I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.<em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.<em>  
><em>I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo<em>

_I'm riding solo, sooloooo, _  
><em>I'm riding solo, sooloooo.<em>

I sighed as I heard someone knocking on my door. I stood and pulled it open to come face to face with Inuyasha.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you remember where I put my keys?"

"No. Why would I? Where are you trying to go?"

"Are you my mom?"

"No. Thank God!"

He rolled his eyes and muttered about fast food.

"There's food in the kitchen."

"I want fast food."

"You're too drunk to drive. Technically,you should get a DUI for going to the kitchen."

"Whatever. You're not my mom or my old lady,so piss off Princess."

"Thank God,again! You're the one that came to me,remember?"

He shrugged and stumbled toward the stairs,muttering something about 'bitch' and 'food'. Against my own will,I followed him. He found his keys and walked to the door.

"Inuyasha,you can't drive!"

"How else do you suppose I get the food? You wanna drive?"

"I'd rather me than you."

He smirked.

"Double cheeseburger. Large fries. Large chocolate shake. Thanks Pumpkin."

"I never said I would drive."

"Then I will."

"Wait! Okay. I'll drive. Dammit."

"You going like that?"

He looked me over. I was wearing a silk tanktop with green fuzz linig the top and bottom;matching pants;and matching slippers. My hair was slightly messed up from sleeping.

"Yupp. Got a problem?"

"Whatever."

I grabbed the keys and walked to his car. It was similar to Miroku's,except Inuyasha drove a mustang and instead of purple it was red. I seated myself in the car.

_*Thirty Minutes Later*_

I shut the engine off,stepped out of the car,and walked inside. I walked upstairs and knocked on Inuyasha's door. He pulled it open and smiled.

"Yo,Cuppy Cakes. Got the food?"

I threw the bag and his keys at him and walked to my room. I layed down,and this time returned to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>*Next Morning*<em>

I walked to the kitchen and saw Miroku and Inuyasha sitting there.

"Morning Kaggies."

"Morning Miro. When'd you get home?"

"An hour ago."

I nodded and fixed myself a cup of coffee. Inuyasha stood and jogged upstairs.

"Have fun last night?"

"Some what. Maybe a little too much."

I nodded.

"How could you leave me alone with him? I'm gonna kick your ass so bad!"

"Kaggies,I'm sorry. I was entirely too drunk to drive."

"That didn't stop your stupid friend. You should've caught a ride with him."

"I don't even ride with Yash when he's sober. He's a maniac on the road!"

I giggled,trying to act like I was still mad at him.

"I'm still mad."

"No you're not."

I smiled,giving up.

"You're right."

He smiled and jogged upstairs for a shower,leaving me alone in the kitchen. I sighed,deciding I'd follow suit and shower myself.

_*Fourty Five Minutes Later*_

Once again,we were all in the kitchen.

"I've got an idea for what we can do today."

I looked at my cousin.

"What's that?"

"You can meet the gang. We'll go hang out,see a movie or something."

"That's actually a nice idea."

Miroku smiled.

"I'll call the group."

He pulled out his cell and a female's voice could be heard on the opposite end. After a few minutes of talking,Miroku hung up.

"Sango's gonna get everybody together. We'll meet at the theatre in an hour."

I nodded and jogged upstairs. I fiddled with my hair and did my make up. I was wearing a tight,black,jean,mini skirt;a white,leather belt;a tight,white t-shirt that read 'I have a PhD in Sarcasm'. Finishing the outfit was black stilettos. My jewelry consisted of a black choker and white hoop earrings. My make up was simple. I wore black eyeliner and mascara,and white eyeshadow. My hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and I painted my nails white. Smiling with approval,I jogged downstairs. Miro whistled.

"Looking good Kaggies."

I smiled.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

He was wearing baggy,black jeans;a tight,purple wife beater;and black and purple Converse. His hair was in the same fashion as before. We turned as Inuyasha walked downstairs. He was wearing baggy,blue jeans;a white wife beater;and white Converse. His hair swung freely,as always.

"Well,we ready?"

"I get to drive!"

Miroku rolled his eyes.

"You drive your car. Kagome and I will take my car."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Still scared Roku?"

"Hell yes. You're clinically insane when you drive. Do you even know how to use your breaks?"

"Do you know how to use your gas?"

Miroku lightly punched his friend in the arm. I coughed,bringing the boys out of their play fight. We walked to the car and pulled out of the driveway.

_*Twenty Minutes Later*_

We pulled up in front of the theatre and hopped out of the car. Miroku noticed a group of people and we walked over. The group consisted of four people. Three girls and one guy. The first girl was about my age with long brown hair and soft brown eyes. The second had straight,red hair pulled into pigtails and emerald green eyes. The second girl looked to be about my age as well. The third girl looked to be about Miroku's age. She had shoulder length brown hair and black eyes. The guy seemed to be younger than me. He had red hair pulled into a small ponytail and emerald green eyes.

"Kaggies,this is Sango,Ayame,Rin,and Shippo. Guys,this is my cuz Kagome."

We all said 'hello' and they started conversing on which movie they wanted to see. Sango smiled brightly at me.

"As the lecher said,I'm Sango Taijai. I'm sixteen. Ayame Wolfe,she's also sixteen. Rin Hintue,she's seventeen. And Shippo Kitsune. He's the runt of the group. he's only fifteen."

I smiled.

"Kagome Higurashi. Sixteen."

Sango smiled.

"Awesome!"

"Hey Sango,where's Sesshomaru and Kouga?"

She turned to Miro.

"Fluffy's working and Kouga's got football practice."

Miroku nodded and Sango turned back to me.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi,Inuyasha's half-brother. He's nineteen. Kouga Wolff,sounds like Aya's,but her's is W-O-L-F-E and his is W-O-L-F-F. Fluffy is Rin's boyfriend and Kouga is Aya's."

I nodded. We turned back to the group.

"Anybody decide on a movie?"

"How about Chick Flick Horror?"

Everyone seemed to agree so we headed to the ticket stand.

* * *

><p><em>*Two Hours Later*<em>

We walked out of the theatre laughing. Miroku was the first to comment.

"I think that's the first movie to combine romance,humor,horror,and tragedy all in one."

Sango shook her head.

"Remember Mixed Emotions?"

Miroku nodded.

"Tousche my dear."

Suddenly,Sango smacked him.

"Keep your damn hands to yourself,Lecher!"

So,he hadn't changed. I shook my head. Even as a young kid,Miro had always been a Ladies' Man and he had an obsession with groping. Ayame laughed.

"When will you learn Roku?"

He rubbed his sore cheek.

"It's such a gropable behind. I can't help myself!"

Sango fumed and stood next to me.

"He's always been like that. You're not the first Sango."

She smiled at me.

"So,how are you liking America Kagome?"

I looked at Shippo. This was the first time he's really spoken.

"It's...different."

He nodded ad smiled.

"Anybody up for lunch?"

There was a chorus of 'yeah' and we all headed to our cars.

"So,Miro,I couldn't help but notice you're look when you saw Sango. What's up there?"

"She drives me crazy. The good kinda crazy though. I'm hoping one day she'll open her eyes and look past my hands to see that I really care about her."

I smiled.

_'You should open _your _eyes,Cuz. She's crazy about you.'_

I kept my thoughts to myself,a sly smile forming on my lips as we weaved through traffic. The only sound was the radio,which was playing 'Young,Wild,and Free' by Wiz Khalifa and Snoop Dogg.

* * *

><p><em>*Fifteen Minutes Later*<em>

The car stopped in front of Carla's Coffee & Cafe.

"This is the usual lunch spot. It's pretty good."

I nodded as we joined the group and walked inside. It was nice. The walls were painted a soft cream,and the tile was white. There was a counter along one wall and the rest of the area consisted of tables and chairs. We all walked over and sat down. The waitress was there almost immediately.

"Hi! Welcome to Carla's. What can I get for yall?"

Everyone seemed to know what they wanted,so I took the chance to look the menu over. When I looked up,everyone had ordered and the waitress was turned to me.

"And for you?"

"Um,I'll have a coke and turkey sub."

She smiled and wrote it down.

"Good choices. It'll be right out."

She bounced away and chatter commenced once more.

"So,Kagome. What part of Japan are you from?"

I looked up at Sango,who was smiling.

"Tokyo."

"Oh my God! What's it like?"

"Surprisingly,very American. It does hold some of it original custom,but it's almost like this."

"Wow. Why does every country feel the need to be like America,or wanna come to America? We suck!"

Miroku laughed.

"Don't say that too loud my dear,you'll have us bombed."

Sango rolled her eyes. About that time,the waitress came back with our drinks and food.

"About time! I'm starved."

I looked at Inuyasha and rolled my eyes. Was he always hungry? It had been amazing timing. We all dug in and soon after we were sitting there just making idle conversation. ABout an hour later,Miroku stood.

"I hate to cut this short guys,but we should get going. Ready Kaggies?"

I nodded and stood.

"Bye Kagome!"

I was surprised as Sango stood and hugged me. I returned the gesture.

"Bye Sango. Bye guys."

They all gave their chorus of 'bye' and Miro and I walked out of the cafe. When we got to the car,he suddenly stopped.

"What's up Miro?"

"I left my phone."

He jogged back inside and returned shortly after with his phone in hand. I shook my head. He'd lose his head if wasn't connected to his shoulders. We got in the car and headed home. When we arrived,we sat down and started watching tv together.

"So,what do you think about the gang?"

"They're pretty cool. I think me and Sango are gonna be close."

"Yeah. She really doesn't accept new people that fast,so she must see that you're special."

I smiled. Miroku good be so sweet at times. Then,at some times he could be such a jerk. I tuned back into the tv,which was playin Wild 'N' Out on MTV.

* * *

><p><em>*Two Days Later*<em>

I yawned as I stretched,trying to bring myself to get up. It had been a pretty good weekend,but now it was Monday morning,which meant I had to drag myself to the most dreaded place ever. School. I stood and walked to the bathroom. After a nice shower,I smiled with approval in the mirror and jogged downstairs. Miro was sitting at the table,drinking his daily energy drink. I walked over and sat next to him. He was wearing baggy,blue jeans;a tight,white t-shirt;and white Converse. His hair was pulled back,as always and his violet eyes held a strange look.

"Miro?"

He looked up and noticed me.

"Hey Kaggies. Sorry,I was thinking."

"About Sango?"

I giggled and he frowned.

"No."

"Liar."

"Okay okay. Yes,I was thinking about Sango."

"What about her?"

"I wanna take her out,but I don't know where."

"Take her to dinner and a movie,then go hang out somewhere pretty. Like the park or a lake."

He smiled.

"That's a good idea Kaggies. Thanks."

"A girl knows what a girl wants. Just promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Promise me you'll keep your lecherous hands to yourself. That's a sure fire way to screw it all up."

"Your lack of faith in me is wounding."

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Please,I may have not seen you in the last ten years,but I know you."

"That's why you're my favorite!"

I laughed and we jumped in the car and headed to school. It was called Shikon High School. We jumped out of the car and located the group. I noticed the familiar faces and a few new ones. There were two guys and a younger girl. The first guy looked alot like Inuyasha. His hair ws silver,but slightly longer and straight. His eyes were amber,but held no emotion. He looked to be the oldest of the group. The second guy looked to be Miroku's age. He had a nice athletic build;crystal clear blue eyes;and long black hair in a ponytail. The girl looked to be Shippo's age. She had long platinum blonde hair,with black highlights;and black eyes.

"Kaggies,this is Sesshomaru,Kouga,and Kilala."

I nodded,smiled,and said hello. They all replied.

"Sesshy is Rin's boyfriend."

"Dammit,Sango. We've talked about the nicknames!"

Sango rolled her eyes and continued with what she was saying.

"Kouga is Aya's boyfriend and Kilala is my little sister and Shippo's girlfriend. Sesshy's nineteen,Kouga's eighteen,and Kilala is fifteen."

I nodded and smiled. Sango was gonna make sure I knew everything about everyone.

"Hey,Sango?"

"Yes Miro?"

"Will you take Kaggies to the office?"

Sango jumped up.

"Sure! Right this way Kagome."

I followed her to the office to get my schedule,locker combination,and text books. Then,I followed Sango to the lockers. She grabbed my schedule and looked it over.

_First Peroiod:English  
>Second Period:Geometry<em>

_Third Period:Biology_

_Fourth Period:History_

_LUNCH_

_Fifth Period:Creative Writing_

_Sixth Period:Choir_

_Seventh Period:Gym_

"We have every class together,except second and third period,but you have those with Ayame."

I nodded and opened my locker shoving the books I didn't need inside. After I was done,I followed Sango back to the group.

"Well,what's the schedule Kaggies?"

"Same as Sango's except second and third block,which is with Ayame."

Ayame smiled.

"Sweet!"

Miroku nodded.

"That's good. You don't have to be alone."

I nodded.

"So Ayame,you have any other classes with me?"

"Yeah,I have sixth and seventh with you and Sango."

I smiled.

"Cool beans."

The bell rand and we all scurried off to our respective classes.

* * *

><p>(Author's Note:Yay! Chapter two is done! So,Kagome has met the group...now it's gonna get interesting! Lmao. Please review and lemme know whatcha think!)<p>

:)

-Crayzee Bubbles-


	3. Befriending The Enemy

**Chapter**_** Three:Befriending The Enemy**_

* * *

><p><em>(Author's Note:I've noticed I have some typos..but Ima edit it later..also,sorry this chapter took a while..I stayed at muh cousin's all weekend and she doesn't have internet..then I had a GED test Monday..but I promise it's coming! Lmao...soooo here's chapter three to It's A Love Hate Relationship!)<em>

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I also do not own any rights to any of the songs I may or may not use. So,noone can sue me!

_Quick Reply To My Reviewers:_

TheRealInuyasha:Thanks so much for your review! Lmao! I know right? I love those shirts too. I'd ride with him..course I'm used to it. My best friend drives 90 mph in the rain! But I love her anyways. Lmao.

Tears of the Moon 17:Thanks so much for your review! I know right! It's funny how he's used to it and she's screwing up all his plans. Hope this is soon enough!

kaiya-forgiveness:Thanks so much for your review! Sorry..I'll try to change it when I edit..thanks for pointing that out. And I appreciate any feedback and I never get bored with reviews,at all..period. I'm glad you like it..although I'd have preferred a HELL YEAH..lmao. I hope you enjoy this chapter too! (:

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

ON WITH THE STORY! (:

* * *

><p>I sighed as I flopped down on my bed.<p>

_'Thank God I'm home!'_

There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

Miro popped in.

"Hey Kaggies. I'm going to shoot some hoops with Shippo and Kouga. I'd ask you to come with,but sports aren't your thing,right?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Bingo."

He smiled,obviously amused he still knew me perfectly.

"Well,when Yash comes home,tell him we're at the court. Please?"

I groaned and nodded.

"Alright. Fine."

He shook his head and left.

_'Hopefully Inuyasha will jump on the chance to get outta here and I won't be stuck here with him AGAIN!'_

I cringed at the thought.

_'I don't know what the hell it is about him that makes me dislike him so much,but I really can't stand him. I mean,sure he's an arrogant jerk and a douche wad,but I've been able to handle that before. So,what is it about him?'_

I shook my head,clearing my thoughts. I had more important things to think about than Inuyasha Takahashi. I started on my English homework. We were studying Shakespeare's Julius Ceasar. We had to write an essay.

_*An Hour Later*_

I put my pen down as I finished my essay. I smiled. I was great at school,I just hated it. I was quite enthused with my essay. I stopped as I heard footsteps on the stairs. I groaned. Inuyasha. I walked to the door and pulled it open as he was about to walk into his room.

"Hey,Princess."

He smirked and I frowned.

"Miro wanted me to let you know that he's at the court shootin hoops with Shippo and Kouga."

"That's nice. Thanks for the update."

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room. As I was about to shut the door,I stopped,hearing Inuyasha's voice.

"Hey Kagome?"

I turned slowly.

"What no petname?"

He had a confused look on his face.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded and prepared myself for an arrogant or smart-ass question,but the question he asked threw me off my guard a little.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

My eyes widened and I contemplated this. Seeing that he'd thrown me off a little,he elaborated.

"I know I'm arrogant and a bit of a smart-ass,but is it really that bad? I'm sorry if it affects you that much."

I didn't know what to say. His eyes were genuine and held a confused,slightly hurt gaze and his face wore no sign of his usual smirk. He seemed to really be opening up to me about this. In the short time I'd known Inuyasha,against my will might I add,I'd figured out he wasn't one to open up easily,and he definitely wasn't going to open up to just anyone. So why was he opening up to me?

"I,um,I don't know."

It was his turn to be confused.

"I know this has to be hard for you Inuyasha,I'm sure you're used to people falling at your feet. Especially girls."

I tried desperately to get a rise out of him.

"Yeah,but it wasn't always like that."

I couldn't help myself. I was intrigued.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

I couldn't tell,but I thought I could see a touch of sadness in his eyes. I prided myself on being a good judge of character and being able to read people. Some considered it unnerving,others thought it was cool,a few even got irritated by it.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

He smirked.

"Of course I am,Cupcake. I'm the great Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm always A-Okay."

I rolled my eyes.

_'Back to annoying Inuyasha.'_

The sadness still touched the corners of his eyes.

"I'm gonna shower. Later,Sweetcakes."

He walked in his room and shut the door. I stared at it for a moment before doing the same. I layed back on my bed.

_'That was odd..and a bit out of character. Why did it seem to bother him so much? And what did he mean by it wasn't always like that? I'm missing some things. Maybe if he'd be like he was just now,before he went arrogant jerk mode again,maybe I could like him. Maybe. No promises.'_

I sighed and turned the stereo on. It was playing 'The Best Love Song' by T-Pain featuring Chris Brown. I let my thoughts wander then slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>*Midnight*<em>

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I walked over and pulled it open. I was shocked to see Inuyasha.

"What's up?"

"Sango's little brother Kohaku is in the ER and Roku went with her. He wanted me to let you know."

"Thanks. I hope he's okay."

"Roku said he'd let us know what happened."

I nodded.

"You wanna come in and hang out?"

He looked at me,shock obvious on his face,but he walked in and I shut the door behind him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. Sure,you're an arrogant jerk,but I guess that's just who you are. I never gave you a chance,and I don't hate you. You just irritate me sometimes."

He looked at me.

"Thanks. I guess I could see how I could strike a raw nerve. I'm really not that bad. And I really like you Kagome."

I smiled.

"Awww. Thanks. That means alot coming from the great Inuyasha."

He smirked and looked me over. I was wearing baggy black sweats;a black tanktop;and my hair was up in a high ponytail. He smiled and walked over to the bed.

"So,tell me about yourself Inuyasha."

"What's there to tell?"

"Your story. About your life."

"Ok,well let's see,Mom died at birth. Dad died when I was thirteen. Sesshomaru was my only family. We don't get along. And Roku is my best friend,which doesn't say much. You?"

"Dad died when I was eight. mom's dieing. Instead of taking care of her like I wanted,she forced me here. And I have a little brother."

"Cool."

"Yeah. So,what'd you mean earlier? About 'it wasn't always like that'?"

He sighed and that sadness came back.

"Well,when you're a half-demon people look at you wierd. They don't know ow to take you. I used to be the last person anybody wanted anything to do with when I was a kid,which is strange. I looked like a puppy. I was cute. Eventually,when Kikyo came into the picture in Junior High,everybody wanted me. I made the football team and earned even more brownie points. Then Kikyo cheated on me in ninth grade,but I still had football. Then,I just quit football and started not to give a fuck and that worked even better. That's how I got to be the man that sits here on your bed. Alot of girls would kill for this situation."

He smirked,but this time I smiled.

"Good thing I'm not alot of girl,huh?"

I walked over and sat next to him as he smiled.

"Yeah. I guess. It's kinda nice to meet a girl that's not a complete air-head or bimbo,or worse both."

"Nope. Not one drop of air-head or bimbo in this girl."

He laughed and I found I kind of liked the sound. It made me smile. He looked at me curiously,then leaned over and pulled the ponytail out of my hair. His hand lightly brushed my cheek and it seemed to start a fire,burning through my veins. My cheeks flushed and I looked down.

"You look better with your hair down."

I smiled. I couldn't think of a snappy comeback. Suddenly,his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh okay."

"Cool."

"Alright man."

"Don't worry about her. I got this covered."

"I promise,lecher."

"Later man."

He hung up and looked at me.

"It was just a broken ankle,he's gotta have a cast. Roku's gonna take Sango home and stay with her."

"What was that about a lecher?"

"He was worried about you,I said I had it covered. Now he has the impression I'm gonna molest you or something."

I laughed.

"Sorry,but no way that's gonna happen!"

He smiled.

"You never know. Stranger things have happened."

_'He's right Kaggies. Stranger things have happened. Plus,he _is_ hot. You have to give him that. And y'all are kinda clicking right now. You know you'd like it.'_

I mentally screamed at that little voice to shut the hell up,as a red blush covered my cheeks. Looking down,I noticed him smirking. He must've caught the blush. Damn. He leaned back and stretched lazily.

"I'm telling you Kagome. Give me a shot. You'll see why I'm so cocky."

"I doubt it."

I rolled my eyes,trying to play it off. I must have epicly failed. I could tell by the look in his eyes,as they passed over my body. They seemed to be studying my curves.

_*Three Hours Later*_

We'd been talking for about three hours and I was kind of enjoying it. Suddenly,Inuyasha stood and stretched.

"Well,I'm gonna head off to bed. See you tomorrow."

I nodded.

"Goodnight Inuyasha. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Kagome."

He walked out and I foundmyself missing his prescence just a tiny bit. I shook my head and layed down. I had school in two hours. I didn't think I was gonna make it.

_*Noon The Next Day*_

I sighed as I looked around my room,glancing at the clock.

_'Noon?'_

I jumped up and looked again. Sure enough,the clock read 12:00 pm. I sighed and shook my head. Missing school,and it was only the second day.

_'Oh well,what can you do about it now?'_

I stood and decided to take a shower.

_*After A Shower*_

I had just stepped out of the bathroom and was gonna go downstairs when I heard someone coming up the stairs. Wondering who it was,I walked to my door and opened it.

"Skipping school already? Roku's not gonna like this."

I smiled.

"Roku's not my daddy. I overslept. Why aren't you in school?"

"I'm never in school. Have better things to do with my day."

He smirked and I nodded. He looked me over.I was wearing light blue jean shorts;a tight black t-shirt;no make-up;black Converse;and my hair was up in a ponytail.

"I thought we talked about this last night,you're hair looks better down."

I pulled the ponytail out.

"Happy?"

"Much better."

He smirked and walked to his room.

"Wanna come in?"

"Nah,I decided to take a walk around town today."

"Ah. Well,enjoy."

"Will do."

I bounced down the stairs and out the house,welcoming the cool breeeze. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't so bad after all. Maybe.

* * *

><p>(Author's Note:I know it's extremely short,and I apologize! But this was more of a filler..and I just really wanted to get another chapter up. So,I hope you enjoyed. Read &amp; Review please!)<p>

:)

-Crayzee Bubbles-


	4. Heated Passion

_**Chapter**** Four:Heated Passion**_

* * *

><p><em>(Author's Note:Chapter Four is here! Yayyy! ^^ Lmao. Hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far and continue to enjoy it.)<em>

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I also do not own any rights to any of the songs I may or may not use. So,noone can sue me!

_Quick Reply To My Reviewers:_

CaylinB:Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you love the story! I don't want you to go crazy ..so hopefully this is soon enough!

Brambleclaw your favorite cat:Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you like it..I hope you continue to enjoy it!

tiger love 001:Thanks so much for your review! I'm really happy that you like it. Sorry about the lack of jetlag and cultural difference..I don't know much about Japan,so I decided I wouldn't write about something I know nothing about. Here's the next chapter,I hope you enjoy it!

TheRealInuyasha:Thanks so much for your review! I feel very special..I drug you away from video games! I love video games to. I'm an XBox girl. Filler? Not really..explain? I appreciate the compliments.

Kaiya-forgiveness:Thanks so much for your review! I'm really glad you like it! Hell yeah is more like it. Thanks..I really worry about my chapters being too short. I know that drives me crazy when I'm reading a good chapter and it's really short! Ughh. Makes me wanna pull myhair out. I enjoy any kind of review..even it's just as simple as "Awesome"..it means you took the time to let me know you've enjoyed my story. I understand the auto-correct thing. It drives me nutty too!

lovemondotrasho:Thanks so much for your review! I'm loving that you're enjoying it. Kikyo will be mentioned,but trust me,she disappears as fast as she was mentioned. Lol.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

ON WITH THE STORY! (:

* * *

><p>I smiled as I walked through the door. It'd been three weeks since the night Inuyasha and I had our talk and we'd spent it getting closer. We were becoming pretty good friends.<p>

"Miro? Yash?"

No response. I sighed as I walked upstairs. I stepped over to Inuyasha's door and listened for music. Hearing none,I decided he wasn't home and went to my room. I decided to take a shower.

_*After A Shower*_

I smiled as I walked to my closet,stopping as I heard someone knock on my door. Confused,I walked over and pulled it open to see Inuyasha standing there. He took a moment to take in my appearance. Seeing that I wore only a towel,he smiled.

"Hey Yash,what's up?"

"Just got home. I came over to tell you that a friend of mine is having a party tonight. Roku wants to spend time with Sango,so I decided to see if you wanted to come."

"What kind of party?"

"Just some music,people,a little drinking. Maybe some weed. Nothing too hard that'll damage your 'Good-Girl' reputation."

I giggled.

"Sure. What time?"

"Cool. Starts at ten."

I looked at the clock. 8:45.

"Alright. Let me get ready. I'll come over when I'm done."

He smirked.

"Sounds good."

He went to his room and I returned to my closet. I was planning on just chilling around the house,since it was so late,so I now had to re-think my wardrobe. I looked my closet over and finally decided,and quickly began getting dressed.

_*9:25*_

I smiled as I walked next door and knocked on Inuyasha's door. He pulled it open and smiled.

"Looking good."

I smiled and walked in,sitting on the bed.

"Thanks."

I was wearing a black,jean,mini skirt;black stilettos;a white tanktop;and a white leather belt. My jewelry consisted of white,hoop earrings and a white choker. My make-up consisted of black eyeliner,that was smudged under my chocolate eyes;white eyeshadow;black mascara;and a clear lipgloss. My midnight black hair was scrunched and hung down.

I took a minute to look him over. He was wearing baggy,black jeans;a white wife beater;and black Converse. His hair hung freely,as always.

"You look good too."

He smirked.

"As always."

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Conceited."

He shrugged.

"Maybe. You ready?"

I nodded and stood,following him to his car.

_*Thirty Minutes Later*_

I smiled as we walked into the two-story,brick home. Noone seemed to be there. I was confused,but it all became clear as I followed Inuyasha to the basement. It was wide and spacious. There was a stereo that had speakers hooked to it. I noticed the speakers lined the walls,as did blacklights. In the center of the floor,was a light-up dance area. In the back was a bar,and to the right was a smaller room.

"That's where we just hang out. Some people party with the harder stuff,some make out,some hook up. Some just sit there."

I nodded.

"You want a drink?"

I looked up at him. His amber eyes held a mischievious twinkle. A mischievious smile crept onto my face.

"Sure."

He seemed slightly surprised by this,but led me to the bar. I was slightly disappointed in myself,but shook the thoughts away.

_'Come on Kaggies. You're in a completely different country. You never have any fun. You're only sixteen,you deserve to have some fun and go all out for one night. It's not like it's an all the time thing. Just stop thinking about it and have fun with it.'_

When we got to the bar,Inuyasha turned to me.

"What's your poison babe?"

I thought about it for a minute. I'd never really drank,so I didn't really have a preference. I remembered a drink I'd seen in a movie once.

"The Hustle."

Inuyasha looked shocked.

"You sure you're ready for that much Rum?"

"When in Rome,right?"

"Well,technically when in America."

I giggled and he turned to the bartender.

"I'll take a Hustle and a Rum and coke."

The bartender nodded and mixed the drinks,then handed them to Inuyasha. He passed mine to me and I took a sip. It was...different. It was a shock to my taste buds,but a pleasant shock.

"How's it taste?"

I took another sip and looked up at him.

"Very nice."

He smiled.

"Good. I'm glad you like it."

I nodded. Suddenly,music started playing. I listened and learned I recognized the song. It was 'It Girl' by Jason Derulo. I looked up at Inuyasha. He was smiling.

"You like this song?"

He looked down at me.

"It's pretty good. Not really my kind of music,but a decent song."

I nodded and followed him to the smaller room. We sat down on one of the numurous couches and sipped our drinks. I looked up when I heard someone call Inuyasha's name.

"Yash! What's up man?"

I looked the guy over as Inuyasha shook his hand. He was tall and dark;had a long black ponytail;and dark brown eyes.

"Nakumora. What's up bro?"

Inuyasha sat back down next to me and Nakumora sat down on the other side of me.

"Where's Roku and who is _this_?"

He smiled at me. I nodded and scooted closer to Yash.

"Roku's chasing Sango and this is Kagome,Roku's cousin. And my date for the night."

Nakumora nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you Kagome."

He kissed my hand and I smiled warmly.

"Pleasure to meet you Nakumora."

He nodded and returned his attention to Yash.

"So,wanna get chilled before we kick shit off?"

Inuyasha nodded and Nakumora got up. I looked to Inuyasha,slightly confused.

"He wants to smoke."

"As in weed?"

He laughed.

"Nah. As in crack."

My eyes widened,earning another laugh.

"Calm down. I'm kidding. Yes,weed. You wanna smoke?"

I pondered this. On the one hand,I wasn't the type to smoke weed. I had goals and morals. I had no problem with potheads,but had no desire to become one,either. On the other hand,I was supposed to stop thinking about it and enjoy it. I nodded.

"Sure,I'll try it."

Inuyasha was definitely shocked. It was evident on his face.

"You're really surprising me tonight,ya know that?"

I smiled.

"When in America,remember?"

He smiled and we looked up as Nakumora entered the room. He returned to his spot next to me and in his hand he held a cigar. I knew enough to know it's called a blunt. He lit it,took a few hits,and looked at me.

"You smoke?"

I nodded and took the blunt from him,looking at Inuyasha. He smiled,and it was very comforting.

"Just inhale and hold it as long as you can. Remember two things. One:puff,puff,pass. Two:ya ain't smokin if ya ain't chokin. Coughing is good."

I nodded and inhaled. It was harsh and I wanted to cough immediately,but I held it in. Soon I exhaled and coughed. I repeated then handed the blunt to Yash. He smiled.

"There ya go. All there is to it."

He took his hit and Nakumora looked at me kinda funny.

"You a newbie?"

Yash smiled and shook his head.

"She's experimenting."

Nakumora smiled.

"I see."

We continued until there was nothing left and Nakumora put the "roach" in his pocket.

"Bout two,we really gonna set it off. Get it poppin right."

He smiled and walked off to talk to some people. Yash turned to me.

"How ya feelin?"

"My mouth is extremely dry and everything is funny. Even stupid shit."

He laughed.

"It's called cotton mouth and it's because you're stoned. Wanna go get a drink?"

I nodded and we walked to the bar.

"Another Hustle?"

I shook my head.

"I think I'll try a Vampire's Kiss."

"You positive?"

I nodded. I was getting kinda tired of him asking me if I was sure about everything. He nodded and looked at the bartender.

"A Vampire's Kiss and a C-Mob."

The bartender nodded and brought us our drinks. We returned to the couch and began idle conversation. Suddenly something hit me.

"What did Nakumora mean by 'get it poppin right'?"

"That's when most of the Goody Goods leave and the hard shit comes out. He was letting me know because I usually stay for that."

My eyes widened.

"Don't worry babe. I promise I'll take you home before then."

I nodded and smiled. We finished our drinks and stood.

"You wanna dance?"

He smiled and I nodded.

"How'd you know I love to dance?"

He smirked.

"I'm the Great Inuyasha. I know everything babe."

I laughed and started dancing with him. We were in perfect sync. We danced to about three songs,then he looked at the time.

"One thirty. You ready to leave?"

Deciding I'd crossed enough bridges tonight,I nodded and followed him to the car.

_*Thirty Minutes Later*_

We walked to the house,up the stairs,and to his room. I sat on the bed.

"Is it crazy that I wanna drink more?"

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

"Yes sir Daddy."

I rolled my eyes and he nodded.

"Ok. It's like that,huh? Fine. You wanna drink we'll drink. How about a drinking game?"

I nodded and watched as he grabbed the Vodka,a shot glass,and a quarter.

"Flip,Sip,Strip sound good?"

"Sure. What's the rules?"

He smirked and that mischievious twinkle creeped into his eyes.

"Flip the coin,call heads or tails. If you're wrong you gotta do a shot or take something off. Catch is,you can't do the same action twice. You wanna start?"

I nodded,took the coin,and flipped.

"Tails."

It landed and Inuyasha looked.

"Tails. Beginner's luck."

I laughed as he flipped.

"Tails."

It landed on heads.

"You wanna sip or strip?"

He smirked and took his shoes off. Rolling my eyes,I flipped.

"Heads."

It landed on tails.

"You wanna sip or strip?"

I took a shot.

"Puss."

We continued on. After about half a bottle of Vodka,we stopped. I was drunk as shit and Inuyasha felt pretty good. He was sitting there in just his jeans and I was still almost fully dressed. I laughed and laid back. He smiled and propped up next to me.

"What's so funny?"

"I haven't had this much fun in..well ever! This has been great! Thank you Yash. Really,just thank you."

"Seriously? What have you been doing with your life?"

"Taking care of my mother."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Cancer,right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Roku."

"Oh. Well,let's not ruin the mood. I'm feeling really good. I should've done this a long time ago!"

He laughed.

"I'm glad you had fun tonight."

"Me too."

He looked at me,stood up,and walked away.

"Yash? What's wrong?"

He sighed.

"It's nothing."

"Lies. What is it?"

I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at me.

"Kagome,I don't know exactly how to say this,so I'm just gonna show you."

I nodded and he leaned in and kissed me. It was amazing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and backed up toward the bed. He followed me and gently layed me down,kneeling above me. When we pulled apart,I smiled.

"So,I like the show better than the tell."

He smirked.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

He smiled.

"Of course babe. Anytime."

"Do it again?"

"Kagome,I don't know. If I do it again,stopping may be hard."

"Why stop?"

"You don't know how far this could go."

"I'll ride it as far as it'll take me. Please do it again?"

"Kagome-"

I sighed and captured his lips in a passionate,but tender kiss. If he wasn't going to do it,I would. His eyes searched mine.

"Kagome,are you sure you're ready for that?"

"I like kissing you and I want it to go further,but honestly I am a little nervous."

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Kagome,I can't take that from you. Not while you're drunk."

"Please. Don't make me beg."

He sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Ok,yes I am drunk,but the only thing that's changed because of it,is I have the courage to say do it. Please."

He sighed again and kissed me,sliding his hand up my leg,stopping at my thigh. Once more,he pulled back and looked at me.

"You're positively sure you wanna do this?"

I sighed.

"Yes!"

"Ok. Don't blame me when you're sober tomorrow morning."

"I won't. I promise."

He nodded and resumed his passionate kiss. Suddenly,I felt the cool air against my skin as he slid my top over my head. Next went the skirt. I decided to have a little fun,so I nibbled on his bottom lip. He moaned and unhooked my bra. His hands then found my breasts,and began to tease. I was enjoying it,to say the very least. I moaned against his mouth and he smirked,as he pulled back. His eyes began searching mine as his hands traveled to rest on my hips. He smiled as his thumbs hooked in the sides of my underwear and pulled them down. I wished he'd stop teasing me. I rolled over so that I was now on top. Taking avantage of his surprise,I looked at his jeans. Soon,they were in a pile with my clothes,as were his boxers. He flipped me back over and smiled.

"I believe I'll be the star of this show,if you don't mind."

I nodded.

"Go right ahead. I don't mind at all."

He smirked,then suddenly got serious. He looked at me.

"I don't want you to yell or get frustrated. I'm only doing this because I care about you. Look at me and tell me you really want this. Look me in my eyes and make me believe it."

I did as he told me to,and looked him directly in his eyes.

"I want this. I've been wanting this. I was just too insecure to ask before. Please Yash. Pretty please."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss me as he thrust forward. I'm not gonna lie. It hurt. Like hell. But his mouth had a way of soothing me and I soon began enjoying it.

* * *

><p>(Author's Note:Alright! Another chapter..yayy! Heehee. Lemme know what you thought!)<p>

* * *

><p>_Crayzee Bubbles_<p> 


	5. Secrets Between Friends

_**Chapter Five:Secrets Between Best Friends**_

* * *

><p>A Quick Reply To My Reviewers:<p>

lovemondotrasho:Thanks so much for your review! Yeah..stay tuned and find out what happens! I promise there's plenty more good stuff coming! Sorry it took so long..my computer's been messed up! But everything's all good now.

snitchykun:Thanks so much for your review! It is a crazy chapter from the mind of a crazy person! Lmao. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last!

TheRealInuyasha:Thanks so much for your review! & thanks for the compliment! I'm gonna try not to use too many fillers..I don't want my readers to snap! Heehee(:

Kaiya-forgiveness:Thanks so much for your review! Kagome needed a little badass time..there will be more where that came from! I usually make my lemons more graphic,but I was too lazy. Lmao. Thanks for complimenting the story! I hope you continue to enjoy.

starfireten:Thanks so much for your review! & thanks for enjoying!

bee1313:Thanks so much for your review! Stay tuned and you will have the answers you seek. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As for your bday,I'm honored that you asked. I will dedicate this chapter to you & your bday! My big brother's bday is May 10th too! Heehee(:

TheAllanimefan:Thanks so much for your review! Thanks for the compliments and suggestions..I could've made something really funny and sarcastic with the loss of appetite. Lmao. As for the checking of the chapter name & rating..that is a good idea. That lemon was censored compared to my normal lemons. Lmao. But I hope you continue to enjoy!

(REMINDER:This chapter is dedicated to bee1313! Happy bday! Hope it's great & I hope you truly enjoy this! Sorry it took so long,btw. I had it completely finished then my internet turned off & I lost everything..but here it is,again! Lmao.)

ON WITH THE STORY! (:

* * *

><p>I smiled as I looked around my room,blinking against the assault of the harsh morning light. I stood and my head was a bit cloudy. I felt aslight dizziness. Wondering what happened,I made my way to the bathroom. Then I remembered! I smiled as I replayed the night before in my head. When I was showered and dressed,I jogged next door. I knocked. No answer.<p>

_'That's wierd. Yash should be up by now. Lazy hanyou!'_

I opened the door,fully prepared to pounce on him and wake him up. I was surprised not to find him there.

_'That's wierd. He's never gone this early,unless he's been out all night. He usually locks his door too.'_

I walked out,locked the door behind me,and jogged downstairs. I found Miro in the kitchen,which was unusual. He always wanted to be at school early so he could have plenty of time to have Sango bruise his fac by slapping him.

"Hey Miro. What're you doin here still?"

"Yash asked me to give you a ride."

"Where is he?"

"Said he had some super important errands to attend to."

"What kind?"

_'That doesn't sound like Yash at all.'_

"He didn't say."

I nodded,pondering what he could be up to.

_'Whatever it is,I highly doubt it has jack to do with "important errands". Yeah right. What's got you acting out of character Yash?'_

"Ready Cuz?"

"Sure thing!"

I flashed my cousin a bright smile and followed him to his car,my thoughts consumed by Inuyasha. Twenty minutes later,I stood from the car and followed him to our group's normal table.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey Sango."

"Where's Yash?"

At the mention of Inuyasha's name,I was pulled from my thoughts and forced to focus on the innocently confused face of Sango.

"Important errands."

"Really? Yash? Errands? You know what kind?"

I shook my head.

"He was gone before I woke up. He didn't tell Miro either."

Sango nodded. I wondered if she was pondering the same thing as me.

"Will he be at school today?"

I looked over at Ayame and shrugged.

"I dunno."

I sat next to my cousin and tuned the idle chit chat out. Inuyasha had my thoughts.

_'I wonder if he will be in school today,too. I'd really love to know what he's up to.'_

I jumped slightly as the bell,signaling the beginning of school,drug me from my thoughts.

_'Time to get through another day.'_

I put Yash out of my mind and walked to class.

_*After School*_

I sighed as I jogged upstairs. Inuyasha had not been in school today. I stopped by his door and listened. No rock music,which meant he wasn't home. I walked in my room and started on my homework.

_*An Hour Later*_

_'E=MC sqaured. How in the hell do you square a number?'_

Math had never been my subject. I sighed and walked to the door. I had intended upon jogging downstairs and getting a soda,but I stopped when I heard footsteps. I listened through my door. I heard keys jingling next door. I walked into the hall. Sure enough,there stood Yash. He was just unlocking his door.

"Hey Yash."

He turned an I gave him my brightest smile. He smiled back half-heartedly.

"Hey Kagome."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Well,di you get your errands covered?"

"Yeah."

Was it just me or was he being withdrawn?

"Well,you wanna hang out?"

"Aw,jeez,I wish I could,but I just told Nakumora I'd come kick it at his house."

I nodded.

"Ok. Well,never mind then. Have fun."

"Sure thing. You too."

He walked into his room,shutting the door behind him. I sighed and retreated into my room,as well.

_'That was very odd. Was it just me,or did he seem uncomfortable?'_

_*Next Day*_

I sighed,as I stood. I still was wondering what made Inuyasha act so strange the day before,but decided not to worry. Today was a new day. I smiled as I walked to the bathroom for my shower. Afterwards,I got dressed and walked over to Inuyasha's door. It was locked. Puzzled,I walked downstairs and found Miro sitting at the table. He looked up when I walked in.

"Morning Cuz."

"Morning. Yash gone again?"

"Yeah. He was leaving as I was waking up."

"That's wierd."

He nodded.

"I'll say. Oh well. I just assume he's partying again."

I nodded as I followed Miro to the car.

_*A Week Later*_

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen to find Miro there. Yash hadn't really been home all week.

"Kaggies,going to school in your pjs?"

I shook my head.

"Not going to school."

"And just why not?"

"Sick."

He nodded.

"Ok. Well,go back to bed. I'll check on you when I get home."

I nodded and went back to my room,looking at the clock.

_'7:45. School doesn't start until eight. Gives me some time to arrange my thoughts.'_

I sat on my bed.

_'Ok,Yash. I know you're avoiding something..or somebody. I think I know why too.'_

I turned on the stereo,hoping I wasn't right.

_*8:15*_

I sat up as I heard a car door shut and turned the stereo off,waiting for the footsteps in the hall. When I heard them,I walked to the door and pulled it open silently. Sure enough,there stood Yash,fumbling with his key.

"Skipping school again?"

He whirled around,an "oh-shit-I'm-busted" look clear on his face.

"You know me."

"Too well,it would seem."

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. Skipping school."

He nodded,but remained silent. I decided to speak.

"So,any plans for the day?"

"Well,I was thinking about-"

I decided to interrupt.

"Continuing to avoid me?"

A pained look crossed his eyes,but was gone as soon as it had been there.

"Kagome-"

"No. Don't lie to me. Don't weasle your way around the subject. Be straight up with me. Stop treating me like I'm a child,because I'm not."

That pained look came back,but something else was there. Was it regret?

"No you're not. I took that from you."

"Is _that_ why you've been avoiding me? Because we slept together?"

He didn't say anything,but I read so many things in his eyes. Something came over me then. It was so many emotions at once. Pride,anger,hurt,confusion,indignation.

"Do you regret it?"

My voice was calm,but inside,I was anything but.

"What?"

"Do you. Regret. That night?"

"Kagome-"

"You do."

"Kagome,come in and let's talk."

I wanted to say so many sarcastic things,but calmly walked into his room and sat on the bed. He walked over and sat next to me.

"Kagome,let me start by saying,that night was one of the best nights of my life."

Pride reigned supreme for a moment,and I knew my face must have showed it.

"However,I do regret that night."

That was a personal strike and my face instantly fell. The hurt and anger now reigned supreme,anger more than hurt. Inuyasha continued.

"Now,let me be clear here. I don't regretit for me. I regret it for you. I regret having been the one to take something,like _that_,from you under those conditions."

"What? Yash-"

"No. Let me finish,please."

I nodded.

"Continue."

"I have been avoiding you. I've been avoiding you because I was afraid. I was afraid to face you,feeling that regret. I was afraid to have you hate me. When I first met you,it was ok that you hated me. I was arrogant and undefeated when it came to girls giving into my charms. I saw it as a challenge. Then,we got to know each other. I got to meet the true you. The feelings behind that unique girl. I held a respect for you,because you didn't give into meet me right away like every other girl I've met. You sparked curiosity within me. I wanted,needed,to know everything there possibly was to know about you. The we got really close,and you changed me. Sure,I'm still Inuyasha Takahashi,and there are some things about me that will never change. For instance,I'm still arrogant. I still make you so mad sometimes,you could just kill me. I still thinks it's so cute to see your cheeks go red with embarassment or anger. Those chocolate brown eyes still have a way of locking onto my soul and holding me captive. But you did change me. You made me realize that I'm not the only person in the world. You've made me laugh on numerous occasions,which is not easy to do. You've brought things I've hiddn,out of me. You made me realize how much I need to be around people. You've made me realize that there is a point in life,even though I may not know what it is. There's a reason to live. You've made me as good a person as I can be."

"May I speak now?"

He smirked.

"Yes you may."

I rolled my eyes. Like I needed his permission! He was gonna hear what I had to say,whether he liked it or not.

"Ok,first of all,I could never hate you. You're my best friend. Second,that was my best night _ever_! Third,don't regret anything about that night,except one. That it's kept us apart for a week. That's the only thing I regret. Yes,I was drunk. Yes,I was stoned. Yes,I am sober now. And yes,I still mean everything I said that night. The only thuing that changed that night,was the weed and alcohol gave me the courage to say things I wanted so bad to say. The courage to do things I wanted so bad to do. Fourth,I'm glad I made you a slightly better person. You've done the same. You've made me realize how important having fun is. If I hadn't met you,I'd still be assuming the position of responsibility for everything. It's all I knew how to do,before you showed me what fun truly is. You showed me that I worry too much about everybody,except myself. Hanging out with you,I've learned so many things about myself. I hope this conversation can kinda fix things between us. I hope we're good. because I miss you."

"I'm fine,if you're truly fine."

"I am completely and totally cool. Truly. One hundred percent. So,we good?"

"We're definitely good."

I smiled. I was so glad to have him back!

"So,best friend,huh?"

"Yeah. Just don't tell Sango."

He smirked.

"Of course not."

I giggled.

"Oh,how I have missed that sound."

I smiled.

"Yeah,well it's your fault."

"That hurts."

I giggled again.

"So,Yash,since we're cool,can I propose something?"

"As long as it's not marriage,shoot."

I rolled my eyes.

"No,it's not marriage. I wanna do that night over again. You know like friends with benefits. But,I wanna do it without all this crap. If it's not working,we'll walk away. No strings attached. No effects on our friendship. What do you say?"

"Fuck buddies?"

I stood and walked to the stereo.

"If that's the way you choose to put it. I prefer friends with benefits."

"Best friends."

"Best friends with benefits."

He smirked.

"Sure. Sounds good to me."

I smiled and,in my moment of bravery,walked over to him,kissing him. He pulled me back,where I was standing on my hands and knees above him,while he was laying on the bed. Our kiss was passionate and hungry. We were devouring each other.

_*An Hour and a Half Later*_

We were laying there,naked in his bed,him holding me,and I realized how much I never wanted this to end.

"I have one condition."

"What's that?"

"Roku can't know. I have a feeling he'd kill me."

I giggled.

"Sure thing."

Suddenly,my phone rang. I dug in my pants pocket and grabbed it. Recognizing the number,I answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"When?"

"Thank you so much."

I hung up the phone and stared into space. I couldn't believe this. It couldn't be true! Why was I just hearing about this? What had took them so long? How could I go on?

"Kagome,what's wrong?"

I barely registered Inuyasha's voice in my ear.

"Kagome? Kagome! What's wrong?"

Without moving,I answered.

"My mom died last night."

* * *

><p>(Author's Note:Cliffhanger! DUH-DUHN-DUHNNNN! Heehee. I hope yall enjoyed. Chapter six will be up soon. Stay tuned. Review and lemme know what you think.)<p>

_CrayzeeBubbles_


	6. Losing A Piece Of You

_**Chapter Six:Losing A Piece Of You**_

* * *

><p>A Quick Reply To My Reviewers:<p>

Trunks' Hottie:Thanks so much for your review! Thanks for the compliment too. I know it sucks majorly that her mom died,but it'll play an important part in the story. Mainly this chapter.

lovemondotrasho:Thanks so much for your review! Yupp..Friends with Benefits. Interesting indeed. You'll have to keep reading to find out if your feeling is right or not. Probably..that's why Inuyasha wants to keep it on the DL. What is a good story without a cliffhanger?

bee1313:Thanks so much for your review! Yeahh...he just turned 21. I'm glad you enjoyed your bday and the story. It makes me smile when I make my readers happy. It does suck she had to have "the news". And at a time like that? Wow. I'm devious.

kaggie breeze:Thanks so much for your review! Thanks for the compliment. No worries about the language. I say way worse things than shit all the time.

SexyxAngelx09:Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

TheRealInuyasha:Thanks so much for your review! Yes "Rumiko". I usually call her Kaori..I dunno why. But I promise it will get better.

snitchykun:Thanks so much for your review! I don't wanna give anything away,but I will say this:Usually,nothing ever ends the same way it starts.

FanGirl98578:Thanks so much for your review! Inuyasha is pretty arrogant,but he does have reason. I'm a fan girl of his too. He's my favorite out of them all! Here's the next continuance!

ON WITH THE STORY! (:

* * *

><p>I stared blankly into space. I couldn't believe it.<p>

_'She can't be gone. It's not possible. She wouldn't leave me like that. They must be wrong!'_

"Kaggies?"

I faced Inuyasha.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

I didn't understand. Of course I was gonna be ok. This was all a big mistake or a cruel joke. It couldn't be true.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Your mom just passed away. The way Roku tells it,y'all were pretty close. This has gotta be hard."

He seemed surprised by my answer. I decided to fill him in.

"It's a mistake. It has to be. She wouldn't leave me. Not now."

His eyes flashed with sorrow and sympathy as he wrapped me in a hug.

"Kagome,I know you don't wanna believe this but it isn't a mistake. That was an official call."

I shook my head.

"You're wrong! Everybody's wrong! She wouldn't leave me like this. She wouldn't!"

I crumbled in his arms as tears poured from my eyes. Was she really gone?

"She knows you love her. And I'm sure she loves you,but she was sick. She had to go."

So it _was_ true. She'd really left me.

_'Why now Mom? Why now! How could you do this?'_

I cried in his arms for what seemed like a lifetime. Then I stood,got dressed,and went to the kitchen. I looked up as Miro walked through the door,smiling.

_'How can he be smiling when my whole world is falling apart?'_

"Hey Kaggies. What's up?"

He looked me over and noticed I was upset.

"What's wrong Kaggies?"

"Mom's dead."

Saying the words hurt physically. They tasted like vomit on my tongue. But they were true.

"What? When?"

"Last night."

Instantly,he was by my side and hugging me.

"Oh my God Kaggies. I'm so sorry baby."

I knew he was trying to comfort me,but I didn't need comforting. I didn't feel anything. It wasn't sinking in that she was truly gone.

"Are you gonna be ok,Cuz?"

I nodded and went upstairs. I couldn't believe this. I just couldn't. I went to my room and layed down. I looked at my stereo and turned it on. Immediately,I was asleep.

_*Next Day*_

I sat up and stretched. I tried to remember if the day before was real. It seemed like a horrible nightmare. I stood,took a shower,and walked downstairs. Miro was sitting at the table,talking to Inuyasha. They both looked up when I walked in.

"Morning Kaggies."

"Morning."

"How are you doing?"

I knew right then that it wasn't a nightmare. It was real.

"It seems unreal."

"It'll hit you eventually. I don't think you should go to school. But I don't wana leave you alone."

"I'll stay with her Roku."

"Would you be ok with that Kaggies?"

I nodded. Inuyasha was a comfort to me. Just being around him helped.

"Ok. I'll be home as soon as school is over. I love you Cuz."

"Love you too."

He stood and left as I seated myself across the table from Inuyasha.

"So how are you handling this baby?"

He'd called me baby. Any other time I'd extremely excited,but today it barely registered.

"It's like a horrible nightmare."

He took my hand in his.

"This is gonna be hard,but I'll be right here the whole way."

I tried to smile,but failed. I didn't feel like smiling.

"Thanks."

_*A Week Later*_

It had been a week since I found out my mom was dead,and it had finally sank in. I had just got back from Japan. I had to go home to bury her. It had hit me then. I was currently sitting on Inuyasha's bed. He was on the phone. He hung up and looked at me. Silently,he walked over and sat next to me,wrapping me in a hug.

"How you holding up?"

"It hurts Yash. Hurts like hell. I literally have an ache where my heart is. I don't think I can do this. I'm not gonna be able to handle this."

"Yes you will."

"How do you get through everything?"

"Get high."

"Can we?"

"What? Get high?"

I nodded.

"Roll a blunt. A joint. Pack a bowl. Something."

"Babe,weed isn't gonna help this. I'm talking serious shit."

"What do you do?"

"Cocaine."

I didn't know about cocaine. That was serious shit. I knew I couldn't handle this.

"Let's do it. I'll do anything."

"What? Kagome,I can't let you do that. I've done it before. I know it hurts and you think you'll never accept it,but you will. When you do,you'll look back and realize you didn't need coke to be ok. You don't really wanna do that."

"Why do you always get to tell me what I do and don't wanna do? Why do you get to say what's best? Why are you always in control?"

"I'm not. You are. I've been there and done this. I know all about it. You trust me. You ask,I tell,you follow. That's the way you decide to do it. All I do is give you the answers to the questions you ask me."

"I'm begging you. Please. Anything to kill this pain."

"It won't kill it. It'll hide it. But only for a minute."

"If only for a second,I'd do anything to get rid of this hurt."

He sighed.

"You're not gonna give it up,are you?"

"Never."

He made a call and we left. Thirty minutes later,we arrived at Nakumora's house. We got out of the car and walked inside,where we were greeted by Nakumora himself.

"Hey Yash. Kagome,was it?"

I nodded,clinging to Inuyasha's hand. He smiled.

"What's up Yash?"

"Got some powder?"

"A little."

"We need some."

"Follow me."

We followed him down to the basement. He got a bag out of his pocket and lined the white powder out.

"What's the occasion?"

Inuyasha looked at me,seeing if I wanted to share my grief. I nodded.

"Kagome's mom died."

"Ah. I'm sorry. So,you wanna be numb,correct?"

Again,I nodded. He smiled and motioned for me to have at the thick line. I looked at Inuyasha questioningly.

"Just inhale through your nose."

I nodded and snorted the entire line. My nose burned and I felt a bitter drip in my throat. Almost immediately,I was numb. I watched as Inuyasha and Nakumora snorted their lines. I looked at Inuyasha. He smirked.

"Numb?"

"Comfortably."

_*A Week And A Half Later*_

I giggled as I walked through the door of Inuyasha's room. I hadn't been sober since that first day a week and a half ago. Currently,we were rolling. Mom was out of my mind. I was happy again. It was like the nightmare had never happened. I fell back on the bed,watching as Yash moved toward me. He was graceful and stealthy. He kneeled above me,looking into my eyes. I bit my lip. He started peeling my clothes off. Soon,he was deep inside me. I moaned as he nibbled at the base of my neck.

_*Two Hours Later*_

I looked at Inuyasha as we lay there. Both satisfied. Both spent.

"How many?"

"Huh?"

"How many?"

"How many what? Baby,you're not making any sense."

"How many girls have you layed here next to."

"None. They all leave."

I giggled.

"How many girls have you screwed,then?"

"Numbers are tricky little things."

"Guestimate."

"A lot. I don't keep count. Why?"

"How long do you keep em around?"

"A week. Tops. Usually,one night. Now,I'm gonna ask one more time,why?"

"Just wondering."

"Mhm. Why don't I believe you?"

I giggled.

"Kaggies,don't make me force it out of you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"Very carefully."

He straddled my stomach and started tickling me.

"Ok. Ok! You win."

He rolled back over,laying next to me once more.

"Why?"

"What makes me so special?"

"You're different."

"What makes me so different?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Get some sleep baby."

_*Next Day*_

I stretched and looked over at Inuyasha,who was looking at me.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"You're really quite cute when you're sleeping."

"Creep!"

He chuckled.

"You like it."

I smiled.

"A little."

His phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Do you know what time it is man?"

"You know me too well."

"I don't see how the occupants of my bed are any of your business."

"What do you want,Man?"

"Sure thing."

"Stop worrying. You don't know her."

He hung up and smiled at me.

"Mora's havin a party. Wanna come?"

"Nah. I think I'm gonna stay here."

"Mmkay. You gonna be alright?"

I nodded.

"Peachy."

He smirked and walked to his bathroom. I decided a shower seemed like a good idea and walked to my bathroom.

_*Thirty Minutes Later*_

I sighed as I heard Inuyasha's car leave. There went my stability. I shook my head and started digging in my closet for something to wear. I jumped as a box hit the carpet with a soft thud.

"Shit."

I bent down and picked the box up,along with the few scattered contents. Walking to the bed,I looked through the box. It was my childhood pictures.

_*An Hour Later*_

I screamed as I threw the box of pictures against the wall. I dug through my purse for my emergency stash of coke,that I'd bought from Nakumora on the down low just in case. Now seemed like an appropriate time to use it. I dumped the entire stash on the bedside table and snorted. Who cared if I died? What did I have left to live for?

_'Mom. I'm so sorry. I know you don't want this. I don't know how to handle it without you. I'm sick of the pain. Sick of being high all the time just to stay alive. Mommy,I'm coming home to you.'_

I leaned back against my headboard,waiting. I wasn't sure what was supposed to happen. I got my answer soon enough. I jumped up and ran to the toilet,vomiting violently. My muscles ached all over. I suddenly felt very thirsty. I stood,walking downstairs. Darkness was fighting to overcome me. I made it to the livingroom before the darkness won.

_*Inuyasha's POV*_

I smiled as I walked to the door of my house. I turned the knob and walked in,sitting my keys on the kitchen counter. I started to walk upstairs but stopped short. There was Kagome,in nothing but a towel,hair wet,passed out on the livingroom floor. I ran over to her,kneeling beside her. I checked for a heart beat and found that it was increased. I checked for a pulse. It was present.

"Kaggies? Kagome? Kagome! Wake up baby. Please!"

I picked her up,grabbed my keys off the counter,and carried her to the car. Gently,I layed her on the back seat and jumped in the front seat,speeding to the hospital.

_*Sacred Spleen Memorial Hospital Emergency Room*_

I threw the car in park,jerked the keys out,grabbed Kagome,and ran in the emergency room. The receptionist immediately called for a doctor. I watched as they took her from my hands and layed her on a stretcher.

"Son?"

I looked to the receptionist.

"Don't worry. They'll take care of her. I need some information."

I nodded.

"Her name,birth date,and address?"

"Kagome Hgurashi. April 5,1996. 12420 AppleBottom Drive."

"Your name,birthdate,address,and relationship to the patient?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi. May 8,1994. 12420 AppleBottom Drive. Fiance."

I had to lie about our relationship. Otherwise,they wouldn't let me stay.

"Has she taken any non-prescription drugs,or any medications that could harm her in the last 24 hours?"

"I don't know. I wasn't home. I left her alone."

The receptionist nodded.

"Have a seat baby. They'll let you know when they get her stabilized."

I nodded and sat down.

_'Kagome,please. I need you. You can't leave me. I'm falling in love with you. Baby,please.'_

_*An Hour Later*_

"Mr. Takahashi?"

I stood and walked to the doctor.

"Come with me please."

I nodded and followed him to Kagome's room. She looked like a fallen angel.

"Is she gonna be okay Doc?"

"She's gonna be fine."

"What happened?"

"She overdosed on cocaine."

"ODed on coke?"

"Yes."

"Oh,Kagome."

"Now,are you her family?"

"I'm her fiance."

He nodded.

"You may stay. We've given her a sufficient amount of fluids. She was highly dehydrated. We've stabilized her blood pressure and heart rate. Basically,everything seems to be working fine. She should be just fine."

"When will she wake up?"

"That's up to her."

I nodded and sat down next to her.

"Kagome,you stupid girl. What were you thinking? I should've never left you alone. I should've been there with you,been there to help you. How could you be so careless? Kagome,please come back to me. Please. I love you. I can't do it without you. I need you."

_*Kagome's Subconcious*_

I looked around. Everything was bright white. I heard a voice and searched for it.

"Mom?"

Suddenly my mother was standing in front of me.

"Kaggies. My sweet baby."

"Mom,am I-"

"Dead?"

I nodded.

"No. You're in a hospital."

"But,how-"

"Inuyasha. Kagome,baby,I love you. I know you loved me. I've seen what you've been doing. I want it to stop. You're much stronger than that. You will be just fne. I will always be right there with you. I know you miss me. I miss you so much. But think about Miroku. How happy he is to have you back in his life. How much he loves you and wants you there. Think about Inuyasha. Baby,that boy loves you. He needs you. You can't leave him alone. What will he do without you? Baby,I promise,when you wake up,this will all be easier."

"But Momma-"

"No buts. Now,go back. Don't leave them."

Suddenly,she was gone again.

"Momma!"

_'I will always be right there with you.'_

I couldn't see her anymore,but I still felt her there.

"Ok Mom. I'm gonna do this. I'll make it through. I promise."

I watched as a door appeared in front of me. I opened it and left the white place.

_*Awaken*_

I blinked my eyes and looked around. I saw Inuyasha sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

"Yash?"

He jerked his head up and looked at me.

"Kaggies? You're awake? You're awake!"

He rushed over and wrapped me in a hug.

"You stupid child. I was so worried."

I smiled.

"I'm sorry. Does Miro know?"

"Hell no. I told him we were staying with a friend of mine and his girlfriend."

I nodded.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days."

"Two days?"

He nodded. Something flashed across my mind.

_'Inuyasha. Baby,that boy loves you. He needs you.'_

"Have you been here the entire time?"

"I wasn't about to leave you. Besides,how would it look to Roku if I showed up without you?"

I smiled.

"When can I leave?"

Inuyasha walked to the door.

"Doctor!"


	7. My Broken Angel

_**Chapter Seven:My Broken Angel**_

* * *

><p>A Quick Reply To My Reviewers:<p>

lovemondotrasho:Thanks so much for your review! Your review made me laugh..so here's the next chapter!

TheRealInuyasha:Thanks so much for your review! And thanks for the compliment!

SexyxAngelx09:Thanks so much for your review! Thanks for loving it.

bee1313:Thanks so much for your review! And thanks for loving the story. Kagome shouldn't get anymore coke. Where I'm from she'd be CUT OFF. Lmao. Inuyasha needs herrr.

FanGirl98578:Thanks so much for your review! I like to throw little unexpected things in there..just to keep everyone interested,but I couldn't kill Kagome! Lmao. I like deeper darker..it's more real. Teens are deep and dark. When I think of Kagome and Inuyasha's attitudes,I think basically normal teens..though Kagome seems better behaved and sweeter,but headstrong..and Inuyasha seems like he doesn't care,wants to have fun,and doesn't care who knows.

PerfectlyImperfect:Thanks so much for your review! Thanks for the good feedback..I hope this is soon enough.

_TO ALL MY DEDICATED READERS:_Thanks for being with me through the whole deal. Every chapter I write y'all love it,you never leave me when I take a while updating,you're always there. Thanks. It means so much to me to see the same people reviewing every new chapter. I love you guys! THIS ONE'S DEDICATED TO Y'ALL..Just to name a few that have been here from the start:**lovemondotrasho..TheRealInuyasha..bee1313..**there are many more too! You guys are the BOMB!

ON WITH THE STORY! (:

* * *

><p>I smiled as Inuyasha walked around the car and opened the door. Thankfully,he'd brought me some clothes to the hospital. When we walked in,Miro was coming out.<p>

"Hey guys. How was the camping?"

Inuyasha passed me a look.

"It was real cool Roku. My boy had a bunch of cool shit he wanted to show me. Kagome seemed to have fun too."

"Really?"

I smiled.

"Oh yeah. It was good getting out of the house. The fresh air did me a lot of good."

"Well I'm glad y'all enjoyed it."

"Where you going,Cuz?"

"Movies. With Sango."

"Movies,huh?"

"I finally got her to agree to go on a date with me."

"Congrats! Now,go or you'll be late picking her up."

He nodded and ran to his car. I couldn't help but giggle as I followed Yash inside. I stood in the kitchen doorway,remembering when I hit the carpet. Remembering what I thought would've been the last moments of my life. I wondered what it must have felt like for Inuyasha to walk in on that. What he must've thought and felt.

"Kagome?"

I shook the thoughts from my head and glanced at Inuyasha,who was standing on the stairs.

"You ok?"

"Yupp. Peachy."

His face went pale and his eyes flashed.

"Don't say that!"

I was confused at first,but thought back. I remembered when he left. He'd asked if I'd be ok and I said peachy.

"Sorry. I'm really ok. I promise."

"Ok. You coming up?"

I nodded and followed him to his room. I walked in and sat on the bed. He shut the door,walked over,sat down next to me,and wrapped me in his arms.

"Kagome,I wanna talk."

"About?"

"A few things."

"I know what the first is."

"I'm sure you do. What were you thinking?"

I sighed and faced him. I'd already prepared for this. He was going to be furious. But when I looked into his eyes,that's not what I saw. I saw worry,terror,agony,relief,and a little hint of fury.

"I wasn't."

"Obviously."

He put both hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes.

"Baby,do you have any idea how terrified I was?"

"Terrified?"

"That I would lose you."

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"I was looking for clothes and a box fell. Childhood pictures. I couldn't take it. You weren't here,but coke was. At that moment,I didn't wanna live. But I've been shown the error of my ways and reminded of the things I have to live for."

"Baby,now you don't make sense."

I told him about what my mom told me in my dream.

"I promise I won't try that anymore. Everything is brighter. The sun is warmer. Life is happier. Trust me."

He nodded.

"Now,what else did you wanna talk about?"

"She was right."

"What? Who was?"

"Your mom."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm starting to fall for you Kagome."

I took a deep breath.

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

"I tried not to,but I couldn't help it. I had to tell you."

"I'm falling for you too Yash."

"You promise?"

I giggled.

"Yes."

He smirked and kissed me passionately,laying me back. That night we made love. It was different from the times we'd had sex. It was caring and passionate. It was deep and new. It was love.

*Thursday Night-6 pm*

I looked up as Yash's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mora."

"Nah. I can't."

"I'm busy. I just can't."

"Mind your own business. Nosy pervert."

"Later man."

He hung up and returned to me.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Yash?"

"Nothing. Just Mora."

"What'd he want?"

"Nothing."

"Yash!"

"Fine. He wanted me to come to his party tonight at eight."

"You don't wanna go?"

"I'm hanging out with you."

"So? Why can't you go?"

"I'm not leaving you."

"We'll both go."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yash,you can trust me. I'll behave. I promise. Plus,you'll be there to watch me."

"I don't like it."

"Please? I wanna get outta the house."

"Alright."

He called Nakumora and told him we were coming.

*Eight PM*

I smiled as Inuyasha grabbed my hand and led me to Nakumora's door. We were greeted by tow boys. One had a silver mohawk and the other had a shaved head with a Japanese tattoo. They both had brown eyes.

"Ginta! Hakkaku!"

"Yash!"

"What are you two crazy bastards doing back from Japan?"

"Mom kicked us out."

"Who'd you knock up?"

"Twins down the road."

Yash laughed.

"This is Kagome,Roku's cousin. Kagome,this is Ginta and Hakkaku. They're Kouga's twin cousins. They recently moved home to Japan."

I smiled and said hello,but we were soon joined by Nakumora.

"Yash. Good to see you changed your mind. Kagome,lovely as always."

I smiled.

"Hey Mora."

We all walked down to the basement,where I sat on the couch with Yash,despite the attempts Ginta and Hakkaku made to get me to dance with them.

"Yash,you're a lucky man."

"Thanks Ginta."

"I always said you got the best girls."

"You'll get one one day Hakkaku."

They laughed and bounced off.

"Baby,you sure you're feeling ok?"

"I'm fine."

He smiled.

"You know I love you,right?"

It was my turn to smile.

"I love you too."

"Love,huh?"

I jumped as Nakumora sat next to me.

"You know Yash,I've never known you to be a loving kind of man."

"She's different."

"So she is."

"Mora,you can't say nothing to nobody."

"Don't worry. You're my boy. I got your back."

"Alright. Well,will you sit with Kagome for a minute. Bathroom break."

"You shake it more than three times,you're playing with it."

I smiled as Inuyasha playfully punched Nakumora then walked away.

"So,Kagome. How've you been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good. Y'all staying for the good party?"

"I doubt it."

"Ahh. That's too bad. I love having y'all."

"We love being here. We've got a lot to do though."

Nakumora nodded.

"You want something to drink?"

"A soda,please."

He nodded and handed me a soda from the mini fridge by the sofa.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I smiled as Yash came back.

"Kagome was just telling me y'all couldn't stay tonight."

"Yeah."

"She said you had a lot to do."

"We do."

"Domesticated already?"

"Never."

Nakumora laughed.

"What are you two doing afterwards then?"

"Going home and going to bed."

"Mhm. Sure."

Inuyasha laughed.

"Ok. Maybe not straight to bed."

"That's the Yash I know. Seriously,why can't y'all hang back?"

"Kagome just got out the hospital."

"Oh my. You ok Kagome?"

"Fine,thank you."

"Well,what was wrong?"

"Cocaine. I overdosed."

"Ah. Kagome,I'm sure glad you're ok. I'm sorry. How are you doing now?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll be quite alright."

Nakumora smiled.

"Good. You're too sweet to lose. Right Yash?"

"The man has never once lied to me,baby."

I giggled.

"Thanks Mora."

He smiled then went off to find someone.

"Baby,that didn't bother you?"

"Nope. None."

"Not even a little?"

"A very little. Sure,I wanted to scream yes,but Mom told me I have one more shot."

He laughed.

"Gotta listen to Mom."

I nodded.

*Two AM*

I smiled as we stood to leave.

"Baby,I'm cold."

"I left my jacket at the house,bay. I'm sorry."

"Here Kagome. Take my jacket. I'm not using it anyway. I'll just get it from Yash."

I nodded and slipped Nakumora's jacket on.

"Thanks Mora."

He smiled and we left.

"Well,that was nice of him."

"He'll give you anything when he's snorting."

"I see."

We climbed in the car and left.

*Friday Morning*

I smiled and stretched as the sunlight streamed through the window. I looked over and watched the way the morning light perfectly outlined every muscle on Inuyasha's perfect body. He had the face of an angel. He stirred and looked into my eyes.

"Morning baby."

"Morning."

We stood and walked downstairs together. Miro was sitting at the table,drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Roku,you have the morning routine of a fourty year old man."

"You have the morning routine of an irresponsible eighteen year old."

"I am an irresponsible eighteen year old."

"Exactly. Grow up buddy."

"Prick."

"Ass."

"Cool it boys."

They looked at me and rolled their eyes. Inuyasha walked over,sat down,and started eating his cereal.

"How'd you two sleep?"

"Fine."

"Good. Wasn't too cold?"

"Nope."

"Mmkay. I was a little chilly last night. I think the heater might be broken."

He shook his head and looked at the clock.

"Gotta fly kids."

He laughed and walked out the door.

We finished eating and walked upstairs.

*Thirty Minutes Later*

I walked outta my room to see Yash coming out of his.

"Hey,give me Mora's jacket. I'm gonna run over there for a little bit. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

I grabbed the jacket and walked out of the room.

*Mora's House*

I smiled as Mora opened the door. He looked as if he'd just woke up.

"Yash! What's up,Man?"

"Just came to see what the hell you were doing."

"Shit. I _was_ sleeping."

"Well,wake yo ass up."

They laughed and we walked in,following Mora to the couch in the basement.

"Wake and bake?"

Yash turned to me.

"Baby,you mind if Mora smokes?"

"It's his house."

"Y'all don't wanna smoke with me?"

I watched as Yash debated with himself. I decided to help him out.

"I didn't OD on weed,bay."

"You sure you'll be ok?"

"Will you stop asking me that?"

"No. You sure?"

"I'll be fine! Mora,we'd love to smoke."

Mora smiled and rolled a blunt.

"So,Yash,how's this whole relationship thing working out for you?"

"Can't complain so far."

"No more sex with random strangers. That doesn't bother you?"

Yash rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"Nah. That was always your favorite game."

Mora smirked.

"Damn straight. I'm undefeated so far."

"I'm gonna laugh when you wake up with aids."

"Don't joke about that shit,Man! That's serious shit."

"Don't be such a whore."

"Touche."

I laughed.

"Cool it boys."

"Yes ma'am."

I smiled as Yash kissed my forehead.

"Seriously,you're cute together. Congrats."

"Why,thank you Mora."

"You're welcome Kagome."

*Home*

As we walked inside,I noticed a note on the counter. Walking over,I picked it up and read it,while Inuyasha made himself a sandwich.

"Miro's gonna crash with Ginta and Hakkaku. He wants to catch up."

"Cool."

"Has he always been like this?"

Yash stopped making his sandwich and looked at me,confused.

"Like what?"

"Well,he's never here."

"Oh. Yeah,he's been like that since we got the place. Even when he is here,he's always doing something."

"He's always had trouble staying still for too long. Even when we were kids."

"Yeah. I just let him do whatever. He's a grown man."

I nodded.

"Kinda miss him,though. That was the only cool thing about moving here."

"Seeing your cousin?"

"Yeah."

"Well,you got a bonus out of the deal."

I decided to play dumb.

"Oh really? What would that be?"

He set his sandwich on the table,walked over to me,and wrapped me in a hug.

"Me."

"Ah. It is a nice bonus."

He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

He walked over to the table,sat down,and started eating his sandwich. I decided to take a shower.

*Inuyasha's POV*

I finished my sandwich,put my plate in the sink,and walked upstairs. I decided to see if Kagome was done with her shower,so I walked over to her room. I heard the water running and decided to wait in her room. I walked in,stopping when I stepped on something. I looked down and picked it up. It was a bag of cocaine. I couldn't believe this. She lied to me. I walked downstairs,wrote a note,grabbed my keys,and left.

*Kagome's POV*

I walked out of the bathroom and downstairs just in time to hear a car start. Walking to the door,I saw Inuyasha leaving. I noticed a note.

Kagome,

I don't know if this is the right thing for us right now. I don't believe we're ready to be in a relationship,either one of us. I need some time to get my thoughts together.

-Inuyasha

"What the hell?"

I picked up the phone and tried to call him.

"Shit. Voicemail."

I tried back and got the voicemail again. I sank down in the chair trying to figure everything out.

'What the hell happened while I was in the shower? What's wrong? Where is he? How do I fix this? What the fuck!'

I looked around and spotted the keys to Miroku's brand new porche. Suddenly,I knew where he was.

'Miroku,I don't know why you have two cars and I don't care,but right now I'm thanking God for it. I know you're gonna be pissed but you'll get over it.'

I threw his note in the trash,grabbed the keys,and ran to the garage.

*Mora's House*

I ran to the door and knocked loudly,waiting impatiently. After what seemed like hours,but was probably only minutes,Mora pulled the door open.

"Kagome."

"Mora,I know he's here."

"If by he,you mean Yash,then you are correct."

"I have to talk to him. Now."

"Kagome,I don't know. He's really upset,and-"

"Mora,please don't make me fight my way into your house."

With a sigh,Mora stepped aside and followed me to the basement. I ran in,and stopped. His face was more than I could handle. His eyes were full of hurt. They showed some anger,but there was something else present. The most staggering emotion. Betrayal. I could tell he had been crying. My perfect angel was sitting before me,a broken fraction of himself. It suddenly occurred to me that I had no plan. I had no idea what I was going to say. No idea what was even going on. I knew only one thing. I knew something was terribly wrong,but I didn't know what. My breath caught in my throat as he looked directly at me,his eyes burning into my soul.

"Kagome?"

* * *

><p>(Author's Note:Sooo...whatcha thinking? Shit's bout to get crazy! Haha. Stay tuned guys. Love y'all!)<p>

-Crayzee Bubbles-


	8. It's A Sad Day

OMG! My computer is no more...This means I have lost all my work on all my stories..Ima do the best I can to get some chapters uploaded..but it's probably gonna take a while. I'm sorry guys..but I will update as soon as I can. I love y'all..please stay tuned for more information.

-Crayzee Bubbles-


	9. Everything In Dark Comes To The Light

**Chapter Eight:Everything In The Dark Will Come To The Light**

* * *

><p>(Author's Note:Yayy! My big cousin fixed my computer! That's why I love him. Lmao. Thanks to all of the people who lended me their support through my tragedy. I love you guys. Haha.)<p>

A Quick Reply To My Reviewers:

lovemondotrasho:Thanks so much for your review! I can promise you you're not watching too many soap operas. Read ahead and you'll find out. I hate making Inuyasha be heartbroken,but it fits in so well. Thanks for the feedback. I usually put a lot more description,kinda too much. Lmao. & You're welcome.

Nicole13-1991:Thanks so much for your review! What's a good story ithout a cliffhanger?

snitchykun:Thanks so much for your review! He wasn't thinking properly. Lmao.

TheRealInuyasha:Thanks so muc for your review! & Thanks for the compliment!

Kaiya forgiveness:Thanks so much or your review! I hope this answers all your questions and I hope you enjoy it!

Seraphina Moon:Thanks so much for your review! I hope you enjoy!

bee1313:Thanks so much for your review! I don't suppose Inuyasha did think to ask her,but he has trust issues..& this chapter will explain it a little. Read ahead to get the answers you seek. Lmao.

FanGirl98758L:Thnanks so much for your review! Read ahead and find the answers,my dear. Haha.

ON WITH THE STORY! (:

* * *

><p>"Kagome?"<p>

The sound of his voice made my heart skip a beat and my pulse quickened.

"Kagome,what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I found the note and-"

"What part of time to get my thoughts together didn't you understand?"

"Yash,please. Tell me what's wrong!"

"Like you don't know."

"I don't! We were happy,then I took a shower. When I come out you were leaving. What the hell?"

"Stop! You know,you made me believe you. I actually trusted you."

"This doesn't make sense."

"I just don't think we're right for each other. I'm sorry."

He stood and walked to the stairs.

"I'll be back later,Mora."

With that,he left. I felt tears rush down my face as I sank down onto the couch.

"What happened?"

"Kagome,you really don't know?"

"No! Do you?"

Mora nodded,looking uncomfortable.

_'Well,why wouldn't he be uncomfortable. Does he help the poor girl on his couch or stay true to his friend? That situation would fuck anybody up.'_

"Kagome,I'd like to think we've become friends."

"We have."

"Ok. So,this is hard for me. It's put me in a fucked up position. I hate to see a female cry. Doesn't matter who it is,I just hate it. Plus,you're my friend. Yash has been my friend longer though. We've been through some shit. He's really fucked up over this. I've only seen him like this once."

"What did I do Mora?"

"Coke."

"He was there every time I did it!"

"He found the coke on your floor."

"Coke on my floor? What?"

He handed me a bag of cocaine.

"He said he found it on your floor while you were in the shower."

"How the fuck? This is all a huge misunderstanding!"

"That's not the way he's looking at it."

"He's looking at it like I lied to him."

"Exactly."

Suddenly it all made sense. I had to find him. Had to make him listen to me. Had to make him see he was wrong.

"Where's he going?"

"I don't know."

"Mora,next to Miro,you're his best friend. Where does he go when he's upset like this? I know you know. So,please tell me. If you wanna help your friend,tell me. I'm begging."

"Kikyo's grave."

"Where is it?"

"Boston Road Cemetery."

"Thanks Mora!"

I hugged him quickly and ran to the car.

_'Inuyasha,you have to believe me. I love you. I would never lie to you. Please. Mom,you said you'd always be with me. So,please help me!'_

I pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of the car. Inuyasha. Where was Inuyasha? I looked all around. Soon,I found him. He was standing by a nearby grave,leaned against the tree. His head was down and I couldn't see his eyes,which I was thankful for. I needed to be brave and his eyes made me freeze in my tracks. I rushed over and stopped. I looked at the grave. It had a picture of a young woman that looked like me. Her hair was longer and straight and her eyes were grey,but other than that we could've been twins. Above the picture were the words "Kikyo Hiromi:She touched the hearts of every person she met. We will never forget her." Under the picture was her date of birth and the date of her death. I read it. "04/04/1993-05/04/2011". So,it had only been a year since her death. I watched as Inuyasha bent down and picked up a case that was neatly placed at the bottom of the headstone. Apparently,he was so wrapped up in everything that he didn't notice I was there. He started talking to the dead girl.

"Kikyo,I'm lost. I promised you when you died,that I would try to move on. It's been so hard. I couldn't find anyone that made me feel like I felt when you were here. Then,Kagome came along. She looks just like you. She seemed so,different. I got that same feeling I had the first time I met you. I didn't wanna get to know her,hell,I didn't wanna get to know anybody. But I got close to her. I believed her. I trusted her. You always said I needed to do that more often. I stuck by her through a near death. You have no idea how hard it was. Finding her on the floor,unconcious. Dealing with the fear when they took her from my arms. Waiting in the hospital,knowing the doctor was gonna tell me she was gone. It was like dealing with you all over again. Then,everything seemed right again. She smiled again. She has a beautiful smile. She reminds me of you so much when she smiles. I actually considered doing this again."

He looked at the case,for emphasis.

"Then,I find out it was a lie. I wanna believe it's not true. I do,but it's so hard to trust. Kikyo,tell me what I'm supposed to do."

He set the case down and I could see what was inside. Two diamond rings.

_'Inuyasha was...married?'_

"I will always love you Kikyo."

With that,he stood and turned around. I braced myself as his eyes met mine. I took a deep breath.

"I know what you're supposed to do. Listen to me and give me a chance to explain."

"Kagome,what the hell are you doing here? How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know why you don't wanna listen to me."

"You heard that?"

"I did. Please,listen to me."

The wind rustled and the leaves blew. I could have swore I felt someone else's presence,but the cemetery was empty. Inuyasha and I were the only two living people there.

_'Kikyo,I didn't know you,but if you truly want him to be happy in your absence,then help me.'_

"Fine,explain."

"Mora told me what was going on."

"Figures. He can't keep his mouth shut."

"Yash,I swear,it wasn't my coke. I have no idea where it came from. Do you honestly think I would put my mother's name into something if it weren't true? I never lied to you. Not when I told you everything about myself. Not when I told you I was sober. And most definitely,not when I told you I love you. You have to believe me."

"If it's not your's,how did it end up on your floor?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly,something came to me.

_'Mora's jacket. Something squishy was in the pocket.'_

I pulled the coke out of my pocket and squished it.

"Mora's jacket."

"What?"

"Where was this?"

"By the foot of your bed. Right by the edge."

"There was something squishy in the pocket of Mora's jacket. This must've been what it was. When I grabbed the jacket to bring it back this must've fallen out!"

"Mora's jacket?"

"Yes. Baby,that's the only explanation that makes sense!"

"Toss me the coke."

I did as told and watched as he turned to walk to his car.

"Yash,where are you going?"

"Business."

He started the car and sped out of the parking lot.

"Shit."

I ran to Miro's car,jumped in,and chased after him. I reached Mora's door just in time. I ran in,not bothering to knock. Mora wasn't gonna be able to answer. I ran to the basement and saw Yash pin Mora against the wall.

"What the hell,Man?"

"Was it your's?"

"Was what mine?"

"Don't play fucking stupid with me! Was the shit your's?"

I had to do something.

"Yash,stop!"

"Kagome,stay there."

"The shit? You talkin bout the coke?"

"Was it in your jacket?"

"If it was,I had no idea when I handed the jacket to Kagome!"

"She almost died! Do you have any idea what I went through? Don't you remember Kikyo?"

"Why the fuck you gotta bring Kikyo into this shit,Man? How could I ever fucking forget her? I was there when she took her last fucking breath!"

"Then why would you jeapordize another girl's life?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! I fucking forgot!"

"Whatever."

Yash let go,tossed the coke on the table,and stormed out. I stared at Mora,who stared at me. He had a painful expression on his face. I followed after Yash. When I got to the house,I ran upstairs and bust in the room. I was so tired of not knowing what was going on. He looked up when I walked in. Silently,he wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. Can you please forgive me? I wanna fix this."

"What do you think I've been trying to do since I got out of the shower?"

He smirked and we engaged in a deep passionate kiss.

"Tell me about Kikyo."

He took a deep breath.

"What about her?"

"Everything. I wanna understand why it's so hard for you to let me in. Just in case you try to shut me out again."

"Well,we met when we were thirteen and immediately became inseperable. We were best friends. Four months after we met,we started dating. When we were sixteen,we got engaged. We were supposed to get married on her eighteenth birthday,but we had to postpone,due to some financial issues. She was killed on our wedding day. Apparently,she was into some bad shit I didn't know about."

_'So,she was killed on their wedding date. He was left at the altar.'_

"What kind of bad shit?"

"A drug gang."

"How does Mora fit into that?"

He sighed.

"There's some things you don't wanna know."

"I think that's for me to decide. Now,I'm gonna ask one more time. How does Mora fit into that?"

"Mora was in tight with this gang. A week before Kikyo's birthday she found out she was pregnant. I had just been laid off of work and was having trouble finding a job. Kikyo had grown up with Mora. So,she went to him for help. He got her in with this gang. Apparently,she was good at selling drugs becasue she made it into the high ranks pretty fast. Well,a week before the wedding I found a job and she wanted out. We had a supply of money and she didn't like the idea anyway. She'd never had a normal family so she was determined to give our child one. When she told Mora she wanted out he tried to change her mind. There was only one way out. She went to see the head man anyway. Mora tried to get there in time but was too late. She'd been shot. He held her while she died,then called me. I was at the altar when he called. I rushed over and got there as the cops were taking him in for the murder. That night I snorted coke for the first time in four years. Then I went to see Mora. He told me the whole story. He was never actually convicted because the police found evidence that pointed to the head boss. I lost my fiance and a child I knew nothing about."

I took a minute to take it in.

"They just left you alone after that?"

"Yeah. Mora stayed here and they couldn't come back because police were on the look out. They knew nothing of me,as I knew nothing about them. Kikyo had payed the ultimate price. I heard they caught the guy."

"Wow. Baby,I'm so sorry."

"It's all over. No need to be sorry now."

_*A Week Later*_

I smiled as I felt Yash's arms tighten around my waist. We were laying on the couch,watching tv.

"So when are we gonna tell Miro?"

"When he can't kill me."

"So,never?"

"Yupp. Pretty much."

"He's gonna find out eventually. We can't hide it forever. Everything that happens in the dark must come to the light. My mom used to say that all the time and it's true."

"We'll tell him. Eventually,ok?"

"Tell who what?"

We jumped as Miro entered the room. He looked at us expectantly.

"What's going on? Who are we telling? What are we telling?"

"Um,well Miro,I think Yash has something he wants to say."

I looked at Yash.

"Dammit. Um,well,Man,you kinda gotta promise not to freak out,ok?"

"Yash,what did you do?"

"Kagome and I are dating."

"What?"

He dropped the newspaper in his hand and stared at us.

"And how long were you gonna wait to tell me?"

"Look,Man,I know how you feel about her and about me. I figured I already knew how you'd feel about _us_. I was kinda scared."

"As you should be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Miro started chasing Yash around the livingroom.

"Man,come on! This is crazy!"

"Come here and face me like a man Yash."

"Hell no! You're clinically insane right now!"

Finally,Miro caught him and slammed him against the wall.

"I'll be damned. This is not gonna fucking happen! She will not be like you. You will not fuck her head up. I refuse. Last time you did that shit,Kikyo died. It's best if you just stick to one night stands,buddy."

"Why the fuck you gotta throw Kikyo in there?"

"Because she was my friend. You're not the only person that lost something that day,Yash. So,grow up and move on. We all have. Get your shit together. Straighten up. Sober up. Be a man and then talk to me about Kagome."

I decided to step in. I wedged myself between the two.

"Excuse me. Miro,I have always loved you. You've always been there for me. That will never change,but you aren't my father. I love him. He loves me. I'm a big girl. I think I can make my own decisions."

"Kaggies,I can not accept this."

"Well,you have no choice. I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>(Author's Note:Sooo..Kagome's pregnant. Yupp. I went there. Lmao. Review and lemme know whatcha think.)<p>

_Crayzee:) (:Bubbles_

Stay tuned for chapter nine. (:


	10. You Can't Fight Fire With Fire

**Chapter Nine:You Can't Fight Fire With Fire.**

* * *

><p>A Quick Reply To My Reviewers:<p>

lovemondotrasho:Thanks so much for your review! I expected to ge quite a few "what the hell" reviews. Lmao. I wanted to make sure I kept y'all coming back for more. An unexpected curveball seemed like a nice idea. Haha. I used to despise Kikyo,but then me and my Mom had a conversation about it,ad she said some things that made sense,like moms are _always _doing. Now I have an understanding about Kikyo's relationship,but I'm still Inu/Kag all the way! Sometimes I make Kikyo a bitch,sometimes I make her a good character though. I understand what you couldn't say. Haha! Mora's just a scatter brained ditz like that,but they love him. I hadn't really thought much about howI was gonna make Miroku react,but after reading your review I have a few ideas. Heehee. Hope you enjoy!

Breeluv:Thanks so much fo your review! What's a good fanfic without a little drama? Haha. Enjoy.

SeraphinaMoon:Thanks so much for your reiew! I like to keep my readers interested,so I throwa little unexpeted twist in there every now and then. Lmao. I hope you like it.

TheRealInuyasha:Thanks so much for your review! And thank you for the compliment,as always.

Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi:Thanks so much for your review! And thanks for the compliment. It makes me really excited that my story has reached the level of epicness. Haha.

Tani Hunter:Thanks so much for your review! I find it's best to be able to relate to a story..makes it more interesting. I include very many twists and turns to keep my readers interested..gives em a reason to keep coming back. Lmao. Read ahead to see how they all handle the bombshell.

snitchykun:Thanks so much for your review! Hope you enjoy honey.

Annonymous:Thanks so much or your review! I hope you enjoy this,whoever you are. Hahaa.

ON WITH THE STORY! (:

* * *

><p>"Well,you have to. I'm pregnant."<p>

I looked at Miroku first,then to Inuyasha. Their expressions matched:Pure shock.

"Kagome,are you serious?"

I looked at Yash as he attempted to pick his jaw up off of the floor.

"Dammit!"

I watched as Miroku slammed a fist into the wall.

"Damn you both to hell!"

I looked at my cousin,shock on _my_ face this time. A hurt shock. Miroku and I had only disagreed a handful of times in our entire lives,but there had never been cursing or harsh words. We always settled it by talking it out. I wasn't stupid,I knew this was serious,but did it really have to be _that_ serious? He looked at me and read the thoughts,which were evident on my face.

"Dammit"

_'Well,at least he's stopped yelling and isn't directly addressing either one of us. This is complete shit. I have now drove a barrier in between two best friends and put myself in a fucked off position. Way to go Kagome.'_

I blinked as Miroku slammed his fist into the wall again and turned,storming out of the house without a backward glance.

"Well,that went well."

I knew Inuyasha was only trying to lighten the mood,but I couldn't help the tears that silently fell from my eyes. In an instant,I was wrapped in Inuyasha's arms and he was comforting me.

"Shhhhh. Baby,it's gonna be ok. He's just upset. Let it sink in. That's alot to digest in ten minutes. He's still looking at you like his baby cousin from all those years ago. He'll come around eventually."

"But he's never yelled at me. Or cursed at me."

"Just let him blow off steam. It'll be ok."

I nodded and dried my eyes.

"How are you taking this?"

"Like I said,it's alot to digest. I'm excited,but nervous. At least I know this time."

I smiled as he kissed my forehead.

_*Four and a Half Hours__ Later*_

I turned to look at the door when I heard an approaching vehicle. I was currently wrapped in Inuyasha's arms on the sofa and we had been talking about our baby. I held my breath as Miroku walked to the door. When he got to the couch,I could tell he was wobbling. His eyes were bloodshot and he reaked of alcohol. He looked directly at Inuyasha.

"Fuck you. You know what,just fuck you. I'm a lecher. Even though it gets me in trouble,I'm quiet happy with and set in my lecherous ways. Normally,you tell me you got laid,I make jokes and inquire for the details. It's our system. It's what I'm used to. But I can't do that now. Because you got laid by my cousin. Damn you to hell for fucking up our system you careles bastard."

His words were very slurred.

"Miro,you're drunk."

"No. I'm falling down,shit faced,knock you off your ass,obliterated from any coherent thought process,wasted. Not drunk. Get it right."

"Miro,please."

He looked at me and softened a bit.

"Don't pout like that. I'm trying to be in drunken rage. You're making it very fucking hard."

"Miro,I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? That you slept with my best friend or that he knocked you up?"

"Miroku,dammit,be fair about this!"

"No! I'm the grown up around here. I make sure bills are payed. Things are workin right. I do it all. You two walk around like careless teenagers. Well,dammit,I deserve a careless,childish,night of my own."

I was getting pissed. Inuyasha,noticing the rage bubbling to the surface,broke in.

"Roku,don't be a dick."

"You wanna be the kettle or the pot? They're both black."

I sighed and stood. The rage had reached the surface and I wasn't about to hold it back any longer.

"I am truly fucking sorry. Not that I did what I did,but that you don't fucking like it. I wanna resolve this like two God damned adults,but since you're obviously not gonna let that fucking happen,two can play the childish game. You wanna be a dick? I'm gonna be a bitch. While you sit down here and pout about the whole situation,drunk off your ass,I am going to go upstairs,smoke a big fat ass blunt,and fuck your best friend's brains out."

I turned to Inuyasha,whose mouth had dropped open.

"You coming?"

He nodded and followed me upstairs to his room. I stole a backwards glance to see Miroku's eyes wide and his jaw playing a serious game of Footsie with the livingroom carpet. I walked into Inuyasha's room and layed back on the bed.

"Oh! He just makes me so fucking mad!"

Inuyasha was staring at me,kind of bewildered. I sighed.

"I know,that was probably not the right way to handle that,but I don't give shit. Until he quits being a childish dick,I'm gonna be a childish bitch. I need you to make it work though. Trust me,you'll benefit from it."

He smirked.

"I come out on top at the end,right?"

"No,that's my place. But you come out alive."

"Let the war begin."

I smiled as he sauntered over to me and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. That night,we fucked each other silly.

_*Next Morning*_

I stretched and yawned before standing. I looked over at Inuyasha,who was still sleeping like an angel. Well,I knew how to wake him up. I walked downstairs and started making breakfast. I chose to make bacon,eggs, and pancakes. I smiled as Yash soon walked in the room,sniffing the air. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Smells great."

"I figured it would wake you up."

He smirked.

"Fastest and easiest way."

I looked up when I heard Miroku groan.

"You two sleep well?"

"What little time we used for sleeping,it was very excellent. Thank you for asking. How's your head?"

He groaned.

"Don't be a bitch. It hurts like hell and you know it."

"I can't help it that I'm a bitch. It comes with being a careless teenager."

Without another word,I fixed myself a plate of food and sat at the table. Inuyasha shook his head as Miro watched me,amazement evident in his eyes. I smiled when Inuyasha sat next to me. Miroku just scoffed, grabbed some tylenol and water,and went upstairs.

"That was kinda harsh,bay."

"No. That was me doing what I said I was gonna. You think him asking how we slept was just for casual conversation? Maybe you don't know your best friend as well as you think. That was his personal way of being a smartass. Like I said,two can play these games."

Inuyasha sighed and we continued to eat our breakfast in silence.

_*An Hour Later*_

I smiled as I sat wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. After breakfast,we'd taken a shower and he helped me clean the kitchen. Miroku had failed to initiate anoter battle. We hadn't seen him all morning. I looked up as he entered the room.

"Get a room."

Was it just me,or did I detect slight disgust?

"You think that's bad,you'll love this."

I twisted around to face Inuyasha and engaged in the most passionate kiss we'd ever shared. When I turned back to Miroku,a smirk on my face,he looked surprised,disgusted,and hurt at the same time.

"So,how long are we gonna play these childish games?"

"When you stop being a dick and accept mine and Inuyasha's relationship,I'll stop being a bitch and flaunting it as much. It all depends on you."

"Let the games begin."

With that,he walked back upstairs.

"Bay,you can't fight fire with fire. You will get burned."

I ignored Inuyasha's remark and turned back to the tv.

_'I might get burned,but I'm taking that bastard down with me.'_

_*A Week__ Later*_

I smiled as Inuyasha lightly squeezed my hand. We were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Today was my first scheduled appointment.

"Nervous?"

"Kinda. You?"

He smiled.

"Honestly,yes."

I leaned over and met his lips in a quick kiss.

"Don't be. It's all gonna be fine."

He smirked.

"Of course."

"Kagome Higurashi."

We stood and followed the nurse into a small room. I layed in the chair,Inuyasha standing next to me.

"The doctor will be in shortly."

I nodded as she turned to leave and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"I thought you said not to be nervous."

"That was for you."

He smiled as the doctor walked in. She was a tall,tan woman with crystal clear blue eyes and long brown hair. She had a very warm smile.

"I'm Dr. Sakura. You must be Kagome."

I nodded.

"And you sir?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi. Expectant father."

She smiled again.

"Nice to meet you. We're just gonna get you set up with some vitamins and check on the little one. Mmkay?"

I nodded and she set to work,discussing the different vitamins available.

_*Fourty-Five Minutes Later*_

I smiled as Inuyasha and I walked out,hand in hand.

"Look Yash. It's our child."

He took the sonogram picture from me and looked at it. I noticed a very proud smile on his face and love threatening to pour from his eyes.

"Our child."

He handed the picture to me once more and we engaged in a passionate kiss. When we broke apart,he rested a hand on my stomach.

"_Our_ child."

I smiled.

"You excited Daddy?"

He smirked.

"Overflowing."

_*Back at The House*_

When we pulled into the driveway,I noticed Sango's car.

"What's Sango doing here?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I dunno,but I'm knda interested in finding out."

I nodded.

"Me too."

We walked in the house,hand in hand,to see Sango coming downstairs. She smiled when she saw us.

"Hey Sango. What are you doing here?"

"Miroku called me. He needed somebody to talk to."

"I'm assuming about me?"

She nodded.

"Kagome,don't be too hard on him. He's acting like a dick,but he loves you. And our friend here doesn't have the best record when it comes to relationships. Miroku's really hurt,but too proud to show it. He's trying to be a hardass,but he's not. That's alot to take in too. I mean you could've spaced the news out. Im still kinda shocked my damn self. Be nice,please?"

I looked into her pleading eyes.

"I'll try."

She smiled,hugged us,and left.

"You really gonna try?"

"Right after he does. Which will be when Hell freezes over."

He sighed and shook his head.

"Kaggies-"

I cut him off.

"I don't wanna talk about this. Today is a happy day. We've just seen our child for the first time. Let's enjoy it,huh?"

I silently pleaded with him to let it go and he did. Sighing,he nodded.

"Sounds good."

We walked upstairs to his room and layed down watching tv.

_*Inuyasha's POV*_

I looked down at Kagome's angelic face. She was sleeping like a baby. I smiled and silently stood,leaving the room. I knew that the fact that her and Miroku were fighting was killing her,but it was obvious that she wasn't gonna attempt to fix this. So,I would. I walked to the kitchen,only to fid Miroku at the table,a cup of warm coffee in his hands. He looked up.

"Yash,no fights."

"I didn't come to fight."

"What did you come for then?"

"This is killing her."

"It's not exactly like I'm handling this shit ok,either."

"I know. So,why not just accept it?"

He sighed.

"I guess I'm trying to postpone the inevitable."

"Accepting us?"

"Nah. Well,kinda. That and the fact that she's not my baby cousin that needs to be sheltered anymore."

"I know it's gotta be hard. Especially since the last time you saw her she was a little girl,but she's a woman now,Man. This shit happens every day."

"I know,but you don't understand. Nobody does. Not even Kagome."

I was deinitely confused now.

"What are you talking about,Roku?"

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"When Kagome was five,her father was in charge of watching her while aunt Kaori was out of town on business. He had recently developed a heroine problem. I walked over to see if Kagome wanted to go to the park with me and when I did I saw the worst thing any person could ever see. Kagome was layed on the sofa,unconcious. There was a man over her. Her piece of shit father was in the corner,shooting up. If I'd hve walked in a minute later that bastard would have raped her while she was knocked out. I grabbed a gun that aunt Kaori kept by the door,just in case,and shot the asswhole in the leg. I then got Kagome out of the house and to mine. I told her she'd fell down the stairs and hit her head. The next day her punk ass old man skipped out and Kagome stayed with us. From that day on,every time she was in trouble,she'd call me and I'd save her. Every time I look at her,I see that little girl."

I growled.

"Kagome doesn't know this?"

He shook his head.

"I told her she'd fell down the stairs. Whatever they did to knock her out erased that entire scene from her mind. She never questioned it. Until Naraku."

"Naraku?"

* * *

><p><span>*Flashback-Miroku's POV*<span>

_I jumped as my cell phone went off. I glanced to the clock. 4:30 am._

'Who could possibly be calling me at this time of the morning? Whoever it is better be prepared for a bitching. I just went to sleep an hour ago!'

_I picked the damned annoyance up and looked at the tiny screen. The words _'Incoming Call:Kaggies' _were displayed._

'Kagome,what the fuck?'

_I answered the phone and all I heard was crying on the other end._

_"Kaggies?"_

_"Miro! I need you. Please,he's gonna kill me!"_

_"Who? Who's gonna kill you?"_

_"Naraku."_

_"Who the fuck's Naraku?"_

_"Miroku,I don't have time to explain now!"_

_"Kaggies,I'm in America. Baby,I can't help you."_

_"Miro,please! This is serious!"_

_"Kagome,go to the nearest safe place and lock yourself in."_

_I waited as she ran._

_"Ok."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"My house."_

_"Where's Auntie?"_

_"Working a double."_

_"Who is Naraku and what's going on?"_

_"I met this guy at school,Kimoko. He's into some bad shit. Na-"_

_"What kind of bad shit?"_

_"Heroine. Don't cut me off. Naraku is his dealer. Kimoko has disappeared and left a debt to Naraku,who wants me as payment. I just escaped him in front of the WacDonald's. Miro,please. I know he's going to come after me! I can't stay in the bathroom forever. You have to-AHHHHHHH!"_

_My face paled as I heard her scream. A thud was heard,as if she'd dropped the phone._

_"Who you talking to bitch?"_

_The voice was clearly a male's and it made my blood turn cold.I fet a shiver run down my back._

_"Who is this?"_

_The voice was now on the phone,addressing me._

_"Who the fuck is this? So help me God,you bastard,if you fucking hurt her. I will hunt you down and kill you myself!"_

_A laugh was heard and the voice gave one simple reply._

_"Good luck."_

_I heard Kagome whimpering,then screaming._

_"No,please don't. Gods,NOOOO! Stop,please. Miroku. Miro,please. Help me!"_

_I snapped the phone shut when the bastard laughed at her cries for help. I dropped my head and let a lone tear run down my cheek. My baby cousin was in trouble and I could do noting to help her. I dialed Auntie's number as fast as I possibly could. Three tries and no answer. I tried one more time._

_"Hello?"_

_"Auntie! You have to get home right away!"_

_"Miroku?"_

_She sounded surprised that it was me on the other end._

_"Miroku,sweetie,what's going on?"_

_"Auntie,it's Kaggies. I can't help her. You have to stop him!"_

_"Stop who? Miroku,you're scaring me."_

_I told Auntie about the call and she gasped._

_"Sweetie,I'm gonna hang up and call the police."_

_"Keep me posted."_

_"I will."_

_With that,she hung up. I paced the floor for an hour,anxiously awaiting the call. I jumped when it finally came._

_"Hello? Auntie? What's going on?"_

_"Kagome,she's been...brutally raped."_

_I gasped._

_"No,oh God,no!"_

_"We're at the hospital. I'll keep you updated."_

_"Thanks Auntie."_

_I sat on the bed and openly cried. It was the first time in I couldn't remember when. Three hours later,my phone rang again._

_"Hello?"_

_"Miro."_

_I stopped as I heard Kagome's voice on the other end._

_"Kaggies. Oh God,I am so sorry baby. I should've been there. I can't believe this. I swear-"_

_She cut me off._

_"Miro,why did you lie to me?"_

_"Kagome,what are you talking about?"_

_"The night when I was five. Right before Dad split. Why did you lie to me?"_

_"Kagome,I don't know what you mean."_

_"Yes you do! Stop lying to me!"_

_I hung my head._

_"I didn't fall down the stairs,did I?"_

_"No."_

_"What happened?"_

_"What do you remember?"_

_"Nothing. Naraku said he'd been waiting on this since I was five."_

_So it was the same bastard! I was going to kill him,if it was the last thing I did._

_"Your Dad payed him for heroine. You were the payment. I walked in just in time to stop him from,from-"_

_I couldn't say it._

_"Raping me."_

_"Yeah. I shot him in the leg with Auntie's gun and drug you to my house. He had knocked you out. I don't know how."_

_"Why did you lie to me?"_

_"I thought it would be better if you didn't know."_

*End Flashback-Inu's POV*

* * *

><p>I looked at Miroku with disbelief in my eyes.<p>

"Why didn't she ever say anything?"

"She doesn't remember it. She has the amazing ability to be able to block anything out. She doesn't know it happened."

I growled. That bastard!

"Was he ever caught?"

Miroku shook his head.

"Slipped outta town before the cops could even realize it was him. I never got a chance to get my hands on him,but when I do,he will pay. I will never forget that shit."

_*Kagome's POV*_

I sank down against the wall. I couldn't believe I didn't even know this shit about myself. I had come in just in time to hear Miroku saying "Not even Kagome." I wondered what they were saying about me so I eavesdropped. Now,I wished I hadn't. I stood and walked into the kithen. They instantly shut up.

"No need to shut up now. I've already heard the entire story."

Miroku's head snapped around and he looked directly into my eyes for the first time since I'd announced that I was pregnant.

"Kaggies,baby,I'm so sorry."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I thought it would be better if you didn't know."

"Oh yeah,because,to hear you tell it,that worked out _so well_ last time!"

I rolled my eyes as he hung his head again.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I just didn't wanna see you break down. I wanted to protect you."

"I'm not some God damned porcelain doll Miroku! I think I deserve to know this,since I'm the one it happened to! What else don't I know about my own motherfucking life?"

"That's it."

"Did it ever happen again?"

"No."

"Are you lying again?"

"No."

I turned around and stormed upstairs,locking myself in _my_ room. I didn't want them to see the truth. The truth that I might just break down after all. Why had I never known this about myself?

_*Miroku's POV*_

I stood to go comfort her. To fix things,but stopped when Yash shook his head.

"Mind if I handle this one? She's still upset with you,and this definitely didn't help."

I only nodded as I watched him walk upstairs.

_'Kaggies,I never meant to hurt you,but it seems that's all I keep doing.'_

_*Kagome's POV*_

I heard somone knocking at my door,but didn't move to open it. Not even when they turned the knob impatiently.

"Bay,it's Yash. Come on,open the door. Please."

I sighed as I stood and walked to the door,flinging it open,and plopped back on my bed. Inuyasha walked over;sat next to me;and pulled me into his arms,letting me cry silently on his shoulder,while he pet my hair. When I had finished crying,his eyes connected with mine.

"Baby,you can't blame Miroku. He's only trying to protect you. Because he loves you."

"He could've told me."

"Baby,let's not forget that _you_ were the one that blocked it out. _You_ were the one that didn't wanna know. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't call you everyday just to say 'hey,just seeing if you remembered that Naraku raped you',now could he?"

I sighed. I knew he was right. It just didn't seem fair. It wasn't right that I was the last one to know that I had been raped.

"What do you say we go downstairs,make up,and fix this whole mess?"

I nodded and followed him downstairs. Miroku seemed surprised as his eyes connected with mine. I walked over and hugged him.

"Kaggies,I'm so sorry."

"No,Miro. I'm the one who shoud be sorry. I shouldn't have acted childish. I shouldn't have blamed you for not telling me. I was the one that chose not to remember."

"I'm sorry that I was such a dick about you and Yash. If you two truly love each other,then who am I to stand in the way? Especially now that y'all are connected for eternity."

I smiled as we hugged again.

* * *

><p><em>*Four Months Later*<em>

I smiled as I gently squeezed Inuyasha's hand. We were waiting on the doctor to find out the sex of our child. I took a deep breath as Dr. Sakura walked in.

"Hello. We ready to know the gender?"

"Yes ma'am."

She set to work.

"I wanna congradulate you on a baby girl."

I smiled as Inuyasha kissed my forehead. I layed a hand on my round tummy. A baby girl. _Our_ baby girl.

* * *

><p>(Author's Note:So...a baby girl. Yay! I threw that part about Naraku in there kinda last minute. What did y'all think? Review and lemme know. &amp; make sure to stay tuned for chapter ten!)<p>

-Crayzee(: 3 :)Bubbles-


	11. Soooo Sorry

Well,guys..I'm moving tomorrow..whic means no internet. I know this blows major monkey balls,but just know that I have major plans for this story and will never abandon it. Ima try to upload ASAP & a often as possible. But please be patient. Ima try to get y'all another chapter up tonight,but if I can't I'm sorry. :(

-Crayzee(: :)Bubbles-


	12. Mind Games

**_Chapter Ten:Mind Games_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Quick Reply To My Reviewers:<span>**

lovemondotrasho:Thanks so much for your review! Usually,Naraku's not _that_ much of an asshole in my stories..but today I changed that. I hate him too..I habe never liked him.

Breeluv:Thanks so much for your review! Haha! That review made me laugh. Thanks for the compliment!

TheRealInuyasha:Thanks so much for your review! Thanks for the compliment. I dislike Naraku very very much,so I never make him a good guy! Lol. But I do hope that it works out for you,I'd have to read that just because it's so different! Lmao. I thought that was a really good line,and Miroku was the perfect man to give it to. Lol.

Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi:Thanks so much for your review! Thanks..I love writing cute moments between Kagome & Inuyasha. (:

FanGirl98578:Thanks ao much for your review! They do meet him in the story..in this chapter,to be specific..but DON'T WORRY! I hate Naraku too,that's why I thoroughly enjoyed writing the end of this chapter. I believe the end is my favorite part..I'm sure you'll enjoy it too! (:

Tani Hunter:Thanks so much for your review! & thanks for your continued support. I shall NEVER abandon this story! I love this story.

bee1313:Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you're patient. You're one of my most faithful readers..it would suck monkey balls to lose you! Lol. It's fine,there really hasn't been much to review,now has there? Lmao. (:

Guest:Thanks so much for your review! I'm sorry you disliked it,but I had to have some kind of a tragedy in there. The Naraku thing just hit me..like "BAMMMMM!" Hope you enjoyed the rest of the story,and enjoy the next couple of chapters!

MamaMoonshine:Thanks so much for your review! I'm super glad that you love it..Wake & Bake is my favorite thing to do too! Lol. Hope you enjoy.

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS/READERS: Thanks so much for your continued support! It means alot to mee. No matter what happens you guys always understand and never get bitchy over updates. I know this update took _forever. _It would've been up last night,but I'm using my mother's laptop & she's got all these buttons and I accidentally hit one and lost all the shit I had typed..& I was almost to the end! Seriously though,I'm truly sorry it's taken me so long,but I do hope that you all enjoy! SERIOUSLY,ONE MORE TIME,THANKS GUYS! Y'ALL ARE THE BEST..I LOVE Y'ALL! (:**

* * *

><p>ON WITH THE STORY! (:<p>

* * *

><p>I smiled as we walked inside. Miroku was sitting on the couch with Sango,who'd recently gave up and admitted she loves the lecher. They had been dating for a month. They both jumped up when they saw us come through the door. Sango was the first to speak.<p>

"Well?"

"We wanna know."

"Boy or girl?"

"Come on you two! Which is it?"

I laughed.

"You have to ahut up for us to tell you."

They instantly shut up and I smiled.

"GIRL!"

They rushed over to us. Sango wrapped me in a hug and Miroku congratulated Inuyasha. Then they switched. I smiled as they stepped back and looked at Yash.

"You wanna tell em?"

He nodded.

"Tell us what?"

"Well,Roku,Kaggies and I thought about it and we decided you two are our best friends. We want y'all to be the Godparents."

Sango jumped up and down with excitement.

"Oh my God! Yes. Yes. Yes! A million times,yes!"

Miroku smiled as he watched the woman he loves.

"Apparently,she accepts. As do I."

We smiled.

"Good!"

I showed them the sonogram and retired to Yash's room for a nap,followed by Inuyasha himself. We layed down in his comfy bed and he wrapped his arms around me,rubbing my round tummy.

"Our daughter."

I smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Our baby girl."

He smirked.

"Told you you'd throw yourself at me."

"Jerk!"

I lightly punched his arm and he kissed my forehead.

"That's arrogant jerk to you. Now,get some rest."

I fell asleep happily wrapped up in the arms of the greatest boyfriend ever.

* * *

><p><em>*An Hour Later*<em>

* * *

><p>I smiled as I woke up. I found that Inuyasha was not in the bed with me. Standing,I slowly made my way downstairs. I found him there with Miroku.<p>

"Hey Sleeping Beauty."

I smiled.

"Hey."

I fixed myself a bowl of ramen and sat next to Yash. He slowly reached over,trying to steal a bite.

"Touch my food and die."

He jerked back.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

He smiled and rubbed my belly.

"Well,you are eating for two now."

"Indeed,therefore I will kill you if you so much as _think_ about touching my food."

He laughed.

"I wouldn't dare."

"Good."

When I was done eating,I decided to walk around town a little. Miroku was with Sango and Inuyasha had some work to do. It had taken a lot of work to convince him I'd be ok without him,but I finally succeeded. I smiled as the warm sunlight and gentle breeze caressed my face. I decided to go to the park and started walking. When I got to the park I noticed it was kind of empty. Smiling to myself,I sat on one of the swings,becoming lost in thought. I was pulled from my thoughts abruptly by someone speaking. I looked the guy over. He seemed to be a little bit older than Inuyasha,maybe 21,and was very tall,I guessed at least six feet. He had black eyes that stared through you,into your core,and long,black hair that formed a curtain around his mysterious face. I didn't understand why,but he seemed strangely familiar and gave me an eerie feeling.

"Is this seat taken?"

He repeated his earlier statement,looking slightly amused. I shook my head and watched as he sat on the swing next to me.

_'Why does that voice seem so very familiar?'_

I didn't know why,but a tight knot was forming in my stomach. I looked him over again,trying to remember.

"What's wrong? Don't recognize me? I'm disappointed Kagome."

"How do you know my name?"

He laughed. That's when it hit me. I felt like someone had punched me directly in the stomach. The knot had tightened and I felt very nauseous. The disturbing scenes from my forgotten past swirled around inside my head. His laugh kept playing over and over inside my mind. My hands were shaking and my breath had started failing me a little,but I was determined to face my demons. I turned,staring deep into his soulless eyes.

_'I would know that laugh anywhere. You bastard!'_

"Naraku."

"Surprise."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not looking for you. Business called. Running into you is just a pleasant addition I didn't know about."

His eyes rested on my stomach.

"Congrats. Who's the proud Daddy?"

"None of your God damned business,you twisted evil bastard."

I stood and walked away as he laughed. Once out of sight,I picked up the speed. I wouldn't let him know it,but I was terrified. Inuyasha looked up,obviously surprised,when I threw the bedroom door open.

"Hey I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

I ignored him and ran straight to the bathroom.

"Bay?"

He followed me. The knot felt like it was squeezing everything in my stomach out. It didn't help that my mind was swimming with the painful and disturbing images I'd blocked out for all those years. I could still hear him laughing. I reached the toilet just in time. My legs wabbled,then I collapsed to myt knees in front of the porcelain appliance. I barely had time to breathe before I was emptying my stomach. I held onto the sides of the toilet with hands that shook violently. Inuyasha came in and held my hair back. When I was done and had brushed my teeth,he looked at me. Worry was evident on his face.

"Bay,what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost. i'm kinda scared."

"Naraku."

"Baby,I thought we talked about this. It's all over."

"No. It's starting again! He was at the park today. He spoke to me."

"What?"

Inuyasha was growling as he picked up his phone. I walked over and sat on the bed,fighting another trip to the bathroom.

"Roku,I need you at the house. Now."

So,he was calling Miro. I didn't try to stop him. I just wanted the nightmare to go away.

"She's fine,for now."

"I'll explain as soon as you get here."

He hung up and walked over to me. I clung to him for dear life.

* * *

><p><em>*Miroku Arrives*<em>

* * *

><p>We walked downstairs as Miroku walked in.<p>

"What the hell's going on,Man?"

"Kagome,tell him."

"Naraku was at the park today."

"What? Did he touch you?"

"No,he only spoke. But he remembers me."

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"He said business called."

Miroku walked to his room and returned holding his gun.

"You ain't having all the fun. Wait for me!"

Inuyasha started walking downstairs with Miroku. I grabbed his hand.

"No! Stop. Both of you. I wanna see him dead more than anybody,but think about me. What will I do without y'all? Think about the baby. She deserves to know her father and her Godfather without having to see them in prison. Please!"

I had started crying and was shaking slightly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhhh. I'll stay."

I looked at my cousin expectantly.

"Miro?"

He sighed and sat on the steps.

"Fine,but I'm not happy about it. Exactly what did he say?"

I relayed the conversation and Miroku looked pissed.

"Well he definitely remembers you. And even after three years,he's obviously still content with himself."

I sighed as I walked downstairs.

"What are the odds he'll just disappear?"

"I don't know,Kaggies. He waited eight years to come back the first time."

"But he got what he wanted."

I couldn't stop the involuntary shudder of disgust.

"Why come back at all?"

"Maybe he wasn't following you."

I looked at Inuyasha. I wanted to believe that,but I had this nagging feeling that it wasn't true. Miroku confirmed my doubt.

"Nah. There are no surprises to Naraku. This is one of his mind games. Mind games are everything to him. makes him feel like he has all the power. He loves to be in control."

"How do you know so much about him?"

"After the phone call from you,I did some research. Don't ask what kind. I wanted to make him pay for what he did. Still do,obviously."

He raised the gun in his hand for emphasis. I just nodded.

_'You wanna play games,huh? Well,bring it on. I'm not your toy.'_

"What happens if I don't let him in my head? If he doesn't get his way?"

"Desperate times mean desperate measures."

"Would that be good or bad?"

"Good,if you'd let us kill him. We could catch him off guard."

I sighed.

"Well,unless it comes down to one of us or him,please don't kill him."

"And if it does come down to that?"

"As you said,desperate times mean desperate measures. And a self-defense plea in court."

Miro smiled.

"Mmkay."

We sat there and watched movies,until Inuyasha and I went to bed. As we layed there,he spoke.

"Baby,are you ok?"

"I dunno. Seeing him terrified me. All I could think about was what he did,what he could do again. I wanted so bad to be safe in your arms,but I was alone. Just me and Baby Girl. When he mentioned her,I felt the sickness of the thought of what happened to me being replaced by the fury of the thought of what could happen to her. I don't ever wanna go through that again. i don't ever wanna see him again."

I felt his arms tighten around me.

"You won't have to. Try to get some sleep. I love you."

"Love you too."

I snuggled into hi warmth and fell asleep happily,but did not stay that way for long.

* * *

><p><em>*Kagome's Dream*<em>

* * *

><p><em>I looked around. I was on a dark street and alone. The wind blew and an eerie air took place around me. I turned around,desperately looking for an answer,or better yet,a way out of here. Soon,I noticed a figure at the end of the road.<em>

_"Hello?"_

_Nothing._

_"Hey. Can you hear me?"_

_Nothing. I walked closer and realized who it was._

_"Naraku."_

_He grabbed me._

_"Surprise,surprise."_

_"What do you want? Let me go!"_

_"Same thing I've always wanted,Kagome."_

_He looked at my slightly rounded tummy and laughed. I fought hard to get away from him. I clawed,scratched,kicked. I tried jerking away. Nothing worked._

_"You can't do this! Stop."_

_My attempts were futile. He ripped my skirt and raped me. I screamed,cried,begged,pleaded. Nothing stopped him. When he was done,he looked down at me with a wicked smile on his face._

_"I'd love to see you explain this to that precious hanyou of yours,sweet Kaggies."_

_His eyes once again rested on my stomach._

_"Say goodbye to your dream,and hello to your nightmare."_

* * *

><p><em>*Awaken*<em>

* * *

><p>I jerked up in bed and let the tears run down my face. Soon,I was wrapped in Inuyasha's arms.<p>

"Shhhh. It's ok. I'm here baby. He's not gonna hurt you. I'm right here."

I cried for what seemed like years before finally falling into a dreamless sleep. Inuyasha held me through it all.

* * *

><p><em>*Next Morning*<em>

* * *

><p>I stretched and looked at the clock.<p>

_'Noon already? Why did I sleep so late?'_

I stood and walked downstairs. Inuyasha was there with a cup of coffee,which was wierd. He wasn't much of a coffee drinker. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. I noticed he looked worn out and very tired.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't. I was too busy watching you have trouble."

"Baby,I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you up."

I walked to the freezer and got the ice cream. I had a _huge_ craving for chocolate ice cream.

"It's ok. I'll be fine."

He smiled sleepily and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I looked at the counter.

"Who got the mail?"

"Roku,before he left."

"You look at it?"

"Nah. Neither did he. He was in a rush and I could care less about the mail. I'm not expecting anything."

I walked over and flipped through the few envelopes,stopping when I came across one with my name,scrawled in a fancy handwriting. Curious,I opened it.

_Sweet Little Kaggies,_

_I must admit it was wonderful seeing you after all these years. Made me remember the little time we spent together. They were some of the greatest times of my life. I look forward to seeing you again. I hope we can get together some time,hopefully soon. I'd love catching up on old times._

_Yours Truly,_

_Naraku_

I dropped the cursed letter and sank down in a chair. Fresh,hot,angry tears ran down my face. My hands were shaking and that damned knot was back. Not only was he here,but he was contacting me too. By mail. Which meant he knew my address.

_'Calm down Kaggies. He's playing with your mind. You know it. Don't let it get to you.'_

My attempts to calm myself did nothing. Inuyasha walked over,picked up the letter,and read it. With a growl,he tossed it in the trash and wrapped me in a hug.

"He knows where we live,Yash."

"He's following you."

"Dear God,why can't he just leave me alone!"

"Don't worry,bay. He's gonna pay. That bastard's gonna pay."

It took me almost thrity minutes to convince Inuyasha not to call Miro.

"He'll just run off and get himself into trouble!"

"That bastard deserves it! It'd be worth it."

"Baby,no. I know you wouldn't let him go into something like that alone. I can't lose you. You promised you'd be here with me. I need you."

He sighed and finally agreed.

"Thank you."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah."

I smiled and wrapped him in a hug.

"Baby,I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>*Next Day*<em>

* * *

><p>I smiled when I saw Miro sitting at the table. He was holding something in his hand and seemed to be intensely focused on it. I smiled brightly.<p>

"Morning."

My face fell when he looked at me.

"Miro,what's wrong?"

"Kaggies,why didn't you tell me?"

"I've told you everything. Inuyasha and I are together,but you know that. We made a big deal about it,remember? I'm pregnant,but you can obviously see that."

I gestured to my rounded stomach for emphasis.

"What else is there?"

"The letter."

I looked at what he was holding and seen that it was the cursed letter from that bastard.

"Miro-"

"Why?"

"You would do something stupid! Inuyasha wouldn't let you go alone! I-"

"Yash knew?"

"He wanted to call you,but I convinced him not to. It took damn near thirty minutes,but I did it. I can't lose y'all. I can't let him win _again_. I just can't,Miro."

"You should've told me."

"I'm sorry,but I knew what you would do."

He sighed.

"I promise,I won't do anything unless I have to."

"Ok."

"Listen,I know now's a bad time,but I'm gonna be outta town for about two weeks. Me and Sango are going camping. You can call her and confirm that if you're worried."

"I trust you."

He nodded and stood.

"I'm leaving you the keys to the porche. In case you need to go somewhere and Yash is gone."

"I highly doubt that will happen until Naraku's rotting in a grave."

Miro smiled.

"Well,still. It might come in handy. Take care of my baby. And _do not_ let Yash drive! I'm gonna go ahead and head over to Sango's. I love you Kaggies. Be careful. I _will_ see you in two weeks."

I nodded and hugged him before he left. Sighing,I walked upstairs to wake up Inuyasha. I was surprised to find him getting up already.

"Morning bay."

"Morning. Miro left. He's going camping with Sango for two weeks."

Yash nodded.

"He left me the porche."

"What?! The porche? Damn,that's love."

I giggled.

"Listen,I was thinking. We should go out and do something today. I wanna get my mind off all this shit. What do you think?"

He kissed my forehead.

"Sounds good to me."

"Where to then?"

"The mall?"

I nodded and started getting dressed.

* * *

><p><em>*The Mall-Hot Topic*<em>

* * *

><p>I smiled as Yash wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. We were currently walking around looking. His hands rested on my stomach and I couldn't help but smile with pride. I layed my hands on top of his.<p>

"Our daughter's hungry. Wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure thing."

He grabbed my hand and we walked to the food court.

* * *

><p><em>*Food Court*<em>

* * *

><p>I laughed at the story Yash was telling about Miro.<p>

"Well,well. Kagome,it's lovely to see you again."

My head snapped up as the disgustingly familiar sound of _that_ voice reached my ears.

"Naraku."

Yash started growling and I reached over.

"So,is this the new man?"

"Go to hell,Naraku. That's none of your business."

Naraku laughed.

"Did you get my letter?"

"Nope. Threw it in the trash and burned it."

"That hurts me,Kagome. I do hope you can remember what we had."

I had been trying to keep my cool,but I snapped.

"You want me to remember what we had? Ok,lemme see. _I_ had _you_ break into my house. _I_ had _you_ rape me. That is all we've ever had!"

Naraku laughed and Yash stood.

"Calm down _hanyou_. I'm leaving."

He said 'hanyou' with a hint of disgust and I knew it had to bother Inuyasha.

"See you soon,_Kaggies_."

With that,he walked away. I looked over at Yash. I started to ask him if he was ok,but he spoke before I could.

"Come on,bay. We're leaving."

I sighed and followed him to the car.

* * *

><p><em>*Home-Inuyasha's Room*<em>

* * *

><p>"Baby,you sure you're ok?"<p>

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't say a word on the way home. I just thought something might be bothering you."

"Nah. I'm fine."

I sighed. Obviously,being subtle wasn't working. Well,too bad. He was gonna talk about it,whether he wanted to or not.

"I know you Inuyasha. I know the 'hanyou' thing had to bother you a little,so don't lie to me."

"Fine. Sure. It pissed me off. He thinks he's so fucking special,does he? Well,I will damn sure show him he isn't."

"Baby,calm down."

He sighed and wrapped me in a hug.

"What would I do without you,Woman?"

"Same thing you did before I showed up."

"Funny,I can't even remember how I lived back then. I don't know how I managed to live without you my entire life."

"Same here."

I leaned up and we engaged in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em>*The Next Day*<em>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I looked at the grocery list in my hand. It had taken me two hours almost to get Inuyasha to agree to let me go to the grocery store.<p>

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

* * *

><p>"What if that <em>asshole<em> shows up?!"

"What's he gonna pull in the middle of a crowded grocery store?"

"I don't kow,and I don't really wanna find out!"

"Yash,you can't be with me twenty-four seven."

"Like hell I can't!"

"Baby,if you go everywhere with me,he'll think we're scared. That's exactly what he wants. We can't give him that!"

"Fine! Go to the damned grocery store. But if you see him,call me."

"Ok."

I rolled my eyes.

"Bay,come on. Seriously,I worry about you."

"I said ok."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

He sighed.

"Alright. Come back soon."

"I will."

With that,I was off.

* * *

><p><em>*End of Flashback*<em>

* * *

><p>I sighed once more and walked toward the produce section. Things were going really well,until I got to the meat section. That's when I saw <em>him<em>. I knew I'd promised Yash I'd call,but I was done even acknowledging this bastard. It was only feeding his satisfaction.

"Hello Kagome. Shopping?"

I didn't look at him,but scoffed.

"Kagome,look at me."

I shoved past him,picked up a package of chicken,and went to walk away. His hand gripping my wrist stopped me. I tried to pull away,but he was stronger than me.

"When I speak,you answer,bitch."

"Go get fucked."

I jerked my wrist away and continued walking.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life,Kagome!"

I heard his threat,but made no move to show him that. I finished getting the groceries I needed and left.

* * *

><p><em>*Home*<em>

* * *

><p>When I got home,Yash was waiting at the door. He walked out and helped me get the groceries.<p>

"How'd it go,Bay?"

"Fine."

"Well,what happened?"

"I bought groceries."

I started putting the afore mentioned groceries away.

"Well,that bastard didn't show up,did he?"

"I said I'd fucking call if he did,didn't I? Damn!"

I knew I was snapping at Yash and I felt bad,but I was so aggravated. Naraku made my skin crawl and Yash trying to rip him to pieces all the time was getting on my nerves. Why couldn't they do what I was doing? Why couldn't they pretend he didn't exist? I was the one that had been raped. Not them. I was so sick of Naraku this,Naraku that! Jesus,I just wanted to move on. Everytime his name was mentioned it brought back the emotional trauma of knowing that I'd been through such a fucked up situation and didn't even remember it!

"Kagome,what the hell is wrong?"

I played dumb.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been short and snippy with me since you got back. What the hell happened?"

"Nothing. Jesus,stop worrying so fucking much."

"I can't help it. I love you! When you love someone,you worry about them."

"I know. Love you too. Now,just drop it and help me. Please."

He sighed. I could tell dropping it was the last thing he wanted,but he did and helped me put the groceries away. I walked up to the bedroom and turned my stereo on. Laying on the bed,I let a few tears escape from my eyes.

_'Dear Lord,why did this have to happen to me? Why did Naraku ever have to show up in my life? Why couldn't I just be happy?'_

A knock at the open door pulled me from my thoughts and I wiped the tears. I looked over to see Yash leaned against the doorway. He looked at me intensely and I gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Kagome,you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. You wanna come in?"

He walked over and sat next to me. I layed my head in his lap and he started petting my hair.

"What's on your mind,Bay?"

"Just bull shit. Nothing important."

"Wanna tell me anyway?"

I sighed.

"Naraku."

"What about him?"

"Just wondering why he had to be apart of my life in the first place."

"Oh. I dunno."

"Yash,I gotta apologize."

"For what?"

I knew I couldn't apologize for being a bitch to him without telling on myself and I knew he was gonna be furious that I didn't call,but oh well. I hated lying to him.

"For biting your head off. I was aggravated because I _did_ run into Naraku at the store."

"What?! Why didn't you call me?!"

"I just wanna forget he exists!"

"What did he say?"

"He tried to make small talk,but I ignored him. Before I walked away,he told me to answer when he speaks. I told him to get fucked. He said I'd just made the biggets mistake of my life."

"Well,that doesn't sound good."

"No. I'm kinda worried,but I'm so sick of living in fear. i'm sick of not being able to walk outside without protection. I have more important shit in my life to worry about instead of Naraku."

"I know,bay. I love you."

"Love you too."

He leaned down and met my lips ina quick,but loving kiss.

* * *

><p><em>*That Night-Inuyashja's POV*<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome and I both jerked up when we heard what sounded like glass breaking.<p>

"What was that?"

"I dunno. I'm gonna check it out. Stay here."

I grabbed the lead bat by my door and jogged downstairs. I noticed the livingroom window was brokenand a brick,with a note tied to it,was lying on the floor. I walked over and picked it up,immediately noticing the handwriting.

_Hanyou_

_I know you'll be the one to find this. Prepare yourselves for your worst nightmare. I feel like having fun._

_-Naraku_

I growled and walked outside. Dammit! Noone there. I cursed under my breath and walked back upstairs.

"What was it?"

"Damn kids broke the livingroom window. Go back to sleep."

I placed the bat back by the door and crawled into bed. Kagome snuggled up to me and I started petting her hair,my mid wandering.

_'What could that bastard consider fun? Well,I shall be ready and waiting. Kagome,you're not gonna like this,but I'm not letting you out of my sight again!'_

I sighed and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>*Next Morning-Kagome's POV*<em>

* * *

><p>I yawned,stretched,and stood from bed,careful not to wake Inuyasha up. I walked downstairs and outside to check the mail. The sight that met my eyes made me scream. There,in the driveway,was Miroku's pride and joy,his brand new porche,covered in disgusting inults. I started reading them.<p>

"Die in hell,whore."

"Filthy slut."

"Hanyou loving bitch."

"Disgusting cunt."

"Dirty little cock sucker."

There were many more like this,but the one on the hood made my blood turn cold.

"I'll get you. You're mine,slut."

* * *

><p><em>*Meanwhile-Inuyasha's POV*<em>

* * *

><p>I sat up and looked around. Kagome wasn't in bed with me. I stood and that's when I heard her scream. I ran downstairs and walked outside. She was standing by the porche,which was covered in insults,and looked like a ghost.<p>

"Bay?"

I hurried over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Do you see it,Yash?"

"I see it."

"That asshole!"

"Shhhhhhhh."

"Miro's gonna flip!"

She started crying.

"Bay,I'll clean it off. Roku will never know. I'm here with you. Nothing's gonna happen."

"He'll never give up."

She had whispered it so soft that even my half-demon senses had to strain to hear it. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. Her eyes focused on mine.

"Nothing,and I do mean _nothing_,is _ever_ going to happen to you. I will always be here. Understand?"

She nodded.

* * *

><p><em>*Kagome's POV*<em>

* * *

><p>I smiled as Yash comforted me. Standing on my tip-toes I gave him a quick kiss.<p>

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now,I'm gonna clean this shit off."

"Want some help?"

"Nah. You go on inside."

I nodded,walked inside,and brought him a bucket of hot water and a sponge.

"Thanks baby."

"No problem."

He set to work cleaning the blood red paint off the car and I walked inside the house,sighing to myself. I started putting duct tape over the hole in the window.

_'This has to end,but when?'_

* * *

><p><em>* A Week Later-Inuyasha's POV*<em>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I started pacing the floor. I had sent Kagome out alone and was starting to worry.<p>

_'Dammit! Why did I let her go out alone?! Oh yeah,because I wanna tell Roku and kill that bastard and she wouldn't let me! Dammit!'_

I looked up as the door opened,hoping it was Kagome. It wasn't.

"Roku! Welcome back,Man."

"Thanks Yash. Where's Kagome?"

"Grocery shopping."

"Alone?"

"Yeah,well. Listen,sit down. We gotta talk."

"I don't like where this is going. Do I even wanna know why my window is duct taped?"

"That's part of what I wanna talk to you about."

I relayed the events from the past two weeks.

"He touched. My fucking car?!"

"He wrote on it with paint."

"My porche?!"

I nodded.

"That's it! Whether Kagome agrees or not,I am going to kill him!"

I laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?!"

"Nothing."

"Damn straight!"

* * *

><p><em>*Kagome's POV*<em>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked into the house.<p>

"Baby?"

"In here!"

I walked into the livingroom,stopping when i saw my cousin. I ran up and hugged him.

"Hey! Welcome home! How was it?"

"Thanks. It was good."

"That's awesome. Babe,will you help me get the groceries?"

Yash nodded and followed me outside,getting the groceries. Miro walked out and looked the car over. He seemed to be inspecting it thoroughly.

"I promise,Yash never opened the door."

I laughed and he smiled and walked inside the house.

* * *

><p><em>*Yash's POV*<em>

* * *

><p>I smiled as I watched Miroku inspect his precious porche.<p>

"I'm so sorry,baby. Did the bad man hurt you? Shhhh. I know. It's ok. Daddy's here now."

I shook my head and followed Kagome inside,helping her put the groceries away. When we were done,we all sat in the livingroom.

* * *

><p><em>*Kagome's POV*<em>

* * *

><p>"Bay,listen. I told Roku about what Naraku did while he was camping."<p>

"Dammit,Yash! Miro,do not over react!"

"He touched. My car."

"It's just a fuckin car,Miro."

"Just a car? Just a car?! That is my baby! My _brand new_ baby! That is like my child."

I sighed.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Kill him."

"Miro-"

"Stop. I'm not listening anymore. I'm going to kill him. End of story."

"Fine! Go to prison. See if I care! 'Cause,news flash,I won't!"

"Baby,stop! He deserves it."

"Yeah,I know he does! But I don't deserve to lose you two!"

"Everything will be alright. I promise."

"Fine! Go ahead."

They high-fived and started planning murder strategies.

* * *

><p><em>*Three Months Later-The Mall-Inuyasha's POV*<em>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I sat with Roku in the food court.<p>

"Calm down,Man. We'll get him."

"It just pisses me off that for the last four months he's been everywhere. Now,the one time I want him to show up,he doesn't!"

"look,I want revenge more than anybody,but we gotta stay calm."

I sighed.

"You're right."

We sat there talking for about twenty minutes before the best thing happened.

"Well,well. if it isn't the _hanyou_."

"If it isn't the _bastard_. Just the bastard I wanted to see,in fact."

"Awwww. How sweet. I knew you'd warm up to me eventually."

_'So,he wants to use sarcasm,does he? Challenge accepted. Fair warning asshole,I have a PhD in sarcasm.'_

"Oh,yes. Because the sight of you makes my heart skip a beat."

He smirked.

"I have that effect on people."

I rolled my eyes.

"Feel like taking a ride asshole?"

"Actually,I prefer to shop."

"Funny,I prefer to beat your ass."

He laughed.

"As if. I can take you on anywhere,any time."

"Parking lot. Right now."

"Agreed."

"Dickheads first."

I followed himto the parking lot,Roku right behind me. When we got there,he looked at me.

"Ready?"

I smirked.

"Born ready."

He took a swing at me and I expertly dodged it. He tried again with the same results. I smirked.

"Not so confident now,huh?"

He growled and tried again. Again,he got the same results. I faked a yawn.

"Boring!"

He tried once more and I dodged his hit,quickly getting behind him and knocking him down. Miroku tied his wrists behind his back and jerked him up.

"Now,lwt's take that ride,shall we? Come on,Roku."

We led him to my car and roughly shoved him in the back seat. We went to a secluded spot,that nobody really knew about. Roku and I had found it by accident a few years before. That was when Roku was partying hard with me and we were looking for a spot to get fucked up. Roku tied him to a tree and I got the lead bat. Miroku looked at me.

"Please,let me do it."

I nodded,handed Roku the bat,and duct taped the bastard's mouth. Miroku smiled deviously.

"I wanna have fun now."

He swung the bat and hit the asshole's leg. The hit caused a sickening crunch and I figured his leg was broken. He screamed out in pain.

"That was for when Kagome was five."

He swung the bat at the other leg.

"That's for all the hell you've caused now."

Roku swung the bat again and hit the bastard in the dick. I cringed slightly as he screamed louder and tried to double over. No guy likes to see someone get hit in the dick.

"That's for raping her."

Roku handed me the bat and pulled out a pocket knife.

"And this-"

He stopped and laughed. It was a very sinister laugh. It was the first and only time my best friend had ever truly scared me.

"Well,this is for touching my fucking car!"

Roku plunged the knife into the evil prick's heartand twisted,before pulling it out. We looked at the blood pouring from his chest. I pulled a shovel out of the trunk and started digging a hole. When I had finished,we dumped the bastard in,covered the hole and got in the car. As I pulled out and started driving toward the house,my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What's wrong?!"

Roku looked at me,apparently noting the alarm in my voice.

"On my way."

I hung up and looked at my best friend.

"That was Sango."

"What's going on,Man?"

"Kagome's in labor."

* * *

><p>(Author's Note:Yayyyyyy! I'm done! I know it was kinda cheesy,but I was so sick of writing about Naraku! Who is human in this story,by the way. Sooooo...the baby's coming. Yay! Mora comes back into the picture in the next chapter. I'm so excited,but kinda bummed out...this story is almost over..only one chapter left! Remember to review and lemme know whatche thought! Til next time.)<p>

:)_CB_(:


	13. UPDATE

Ok..so starting tomorrow,I'm going to be working on finishing all my stories..then I have big plans..stay tuned guys! (:


End file.
